Beach Holiday
by DeMoKa
Summary: The gang rocks up to Costa De Sol for a long awaited holiday. The beach is only the start to a different relationship for two unsuspecting girls? AU Aeris is living! if you hadn't noticed, this is shoujoai probably better rated at M for 15 to appreciate
1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe you talked me into this!' exclaimed Aeris, fidgeting in her newly bought crimson bikini.

'If I hadn't then we wouldn't be on hols then would we? I mean, the only reason we are going to the beach is because Cloud thought that we all needed a rest and you never know when we'll run into you know who!' gushed Tifa, straightening her own black bikini.

'What! Oh no, I hope not! How embarrassing! I don't want him seeing me in this! Kyaa!' shrieked Aeris, giggling at the thought.

The girls giggled and laughed for some time, admiring each other.

Cloud scratched his head, wondering if it had the been right decision to let everyone go to the beach. After all, he had purchased the condo in Costa Del Sol, so why not? He stretched and went to pack. He realised that he actually didn't need to pack much, a few swim trunks, shorts and a shirt or two. He turned to see Nanaki staring at him.

'Why are you packing such few clothes Cloud? Don't you know you can get sunburnt?' asked Nanaki.

'It's ok, I don't burn. I tan! Besides, we are only going for 3 days!' exclaimed Cloud, admitting to himself that it wasn't evident as he hadn't visited the beach lately.

Yuffie poked her head around the door, accidentally kicking Nanaki. Nanaki growled at her, head butting her legs.

'Ah! Sorry! But did you have to hit me!' cried Yuffie.

'Yes, other wise you'll never learn,' answered Nanaki coolly.

'You're so mean. Hmph! Oh hey Cloud! When are we leaving?' asked Yuffie.

'Um… Tomorrow morning, we'll be picking up Barrett and Marlene,' replied Cloud, zipping up his small suitcase.

'Are Cid and Shera coming too?' enquired Nanaki.

'Er… I think so… Cid was yelling about bringing tea, so I guess so. Oh yeah! Shera said she was gonna bake a cake. I hope its her double layered double chocolate cake! Oh wah…..' Cloud started drooling.

'YUCK! Cloud! GO clean yourself! For the love of Gaia! Honestly! I love the cake too, but I don't go salivating now do I!' growled Nanaki in disgust.

Cid was busy reading the newspaper and drinking his tea at the kitchen table when Shera walked in, holding a tray of apple cinnamon muffins. Cid caught a whiff of the intoxicating smell wafting over to him.

'Mmm, Shera! Did you bake your wonderful muffins again!' exclaimed Cid, jumping up.

'Yes, Cid. Now Dear! Don't take two! One only! The rest are for later!' exclaimed Shera, batting away Cid's left hand.

'Aw… Shera…! PLEASE!' begged Cid, on his knees looking up at her pleadingly.

'Oh alright, but only ONE other! Otherwise I will have to bake more, and then I won't be able to bake my chocolate cake' said Shera a-matter-of-factly.

'Your CHOCOLATE CAKE! Oh! Bake one now! PLEASE!' yelled Cid.

Shera covered her ears and tried to block out Cid's constant pleas for more baked goodies.

Barrett watched Marlene getting all excited about the trip to the beach.

'Ya know you'll get too tired to play tumorroh, ya know.' said Barrett.

'No way Daddy! I will be even MORE energetic tomorrow!' exclaimed Marlene.

Barrett chuckled and chugged another gulp of beer.

Nanaki yawned and then roared, shaking himself awake. Cloud awoke grumpily, 'A good alarm clock, he is, yes. But damn it, why the HELL does he hafta get up so damn early!'

To his surprise, Aeris and Tifa were already up as well. They had been busily preparing sandwiches and drinks. Cloud ambled in, 'A bit early isn't it girls?'

'Oh no! Of course not!' exclaimed Aeris.

'Nanaki, aren't you going to be hot out in the sun?' asked Tifa, sounding concerned.

'Oh! That's right! Here Nanaki! I went and bought this for you!' exclaimed Aeris, popping a doggy hat on Nanaki.

'OH MY GOSH! HOW KEWT!' gushed Tifa, squealing in pure delight.

The girls made a big fuss all over poor Nanaki for a good 5 minutes or so. Nanaki endured it and gritted his teeth, trying not to think how awful he must look in the fluoro orange and yellow cap.

Aeris giggled, wiggled the cap a bit and patted the speechless animal, 'Oh good! It fits snugly!'

Nanaki's jaw dropped and he twitched, but composed himself, 'Thank you Aeris. I shall wear this today at the beach.'

He left the kitchen and hid in his room till leaving time, too embarrassed to let Cloud or Yuffie see him. Unfortunately for him, his worst fears were confirmed when he heard a muffled but inexplicably distinct snicker. Nanaki sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Cloud drove the RV out of the garage and honked the horn really loudly, which played a snippet of the tune to 'Twinkle twinkle little star' much to the rest of the group's embarrassment. Aeris and Tifa were still giggling as they packed all foodstuffs and their many bags of 'necessaries'. Cloud was glad he had purchased an RV instead of some smaller vehicle as he then witnessed Yuffie's equally large bag. Nanaki, thankfully, did not ever need to bring anything. He was still sulking silently and propped himself against the front passenger seat.

Cloud nearly spat as he laughed at Nanaki's humorous appearance.

'Don't.' growled Nanaki with malice, which immediately shut Cloud up.

However, Cloud was still clamping his hands over his mouth to avoid any fights with Nanaki. He finally got over it as the girls yelled that they were all ready. Cloud pulled out and headed to Barrett's house.

Barrett paced back and forth in his front yard, 'Where is dat foo'? Always so bloody late!'

'Daddy! Don't be so hasty!' replied Marlene sweetly.

'You're right, Marlene.' Agreed Barrett, patting his daughter's head.

'Dad----dy! I TOLD you NOT to do that!' complained Marlene.

'Yea, sorry honey,' replied Barrett, then grabbed their things as he saw Cloud's RV approaching.

'Finally! Took your time, foo'!' yelled Barrett, trying to be heard over the extremely loud radio which was playing 'Who Let The Dogs Out', while Nanaki was barking along, and was awfully embarrassed when he saw that they had stopped. Marlene gave a delighted laugh as she spotted Nanaki, who desperately tried to hide his head.

'Oh, Nanaki! You look so cute! I bet Aeris set you up, didn't she! Mm hmm, I know she did! I love it!' squealed Marlene, giving Nanaki a quick hug.

Barrett stood transfixed for a couple of seconds then roared with laughter, smacking his gun arm in to the side of the RV.

'HEY! Barrett! Stop that! Don't damage my RV!' yelled Cloud.

Nanaki growled angrily at Barrett, but resignedly allowed Marlene to admire and tug at his unfortunate attire. Marlene hopped into the area where the other girls were and was greeted with squeals of delight.

Barrett shoved his ass down in his usual seat, the seat with a big indent.

'Is everyone tucked in?' asked Cloud, over the driver's intercom.

A big YES resounded from the passengers, and so he revved the engine and started off towards the beach.

'SHERA! Get your damned ass into the Highwind NOW! We're leaving! Leave the goddamned cheese! We don't need it!' barked Cid into the speaker.

Shera rushed to the open trap door, heaving the 3rd basket of her baked goodies. Cid moaned as he smelled the aroma wafting up to the cockpit.

'Aw… Shera, you're torturing me woman,' whined Cid, as Shera came in with two corn muffins.

She just smiled and handed him one. Cid kissed her lightly then shoved the muffin in his mouth. The Highwind blasted off into the sky, heading to Costa del Sol.

The bright sparkling sand and glistening sheen of the ocean greeted the occupants of Cloud's RV. Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie and Marlene leapt from the RV straight to the welcoming sand. Tifa dropped her towel, Aeris followed suit and both ran to the waves. They screamed and giggled as the cold water hit their smooth skin. Yuffie, deciding to battle the cold later, joined Marlene in forming a sand castle.

Cloud, Barrett and Nanaki waited for Cid and Shera. Nanaki caught sight of the Highwind and shook his mane, hoping to dislodge the embarrassing cap before Shera saw him, not to mention Cid's inevitably blatant reaction.

Barrett had to hide a snigger again when he saw Cid's face fall, changing to a wicked grin at the sight of Nanaki. Cloud went to aid Shera with her baskets, hoping to gain an early snack.

'What the hell are you wearing? WAHAHAHAHAH!' Cid roared with laughter, only to be joined seconds later by Barrett.

Both rolled on the floor, paralysed with joint laughter, all the while Nanaki was glowering and gave them each a well earned snap on the ass. Barrett and Cid howled with pain and leapt up, clutching their behinds. They turned and glared at Nanaki, who just retorted, 'Don't tell me it wasn't a rightful punishment.'

Shera emerged with Cloud and took one look at the scene. She scrunched her eyes and remained tight lipped as she passed Nanaki, not looking him in the eye. Her strains were visible even to Marlene.

'What's the matter Shera?' asked Marlene curiously.

'Hm? Oh hello Marlene, dear. It's nothing,' said Shera through gritted teeth.

Yuffie glanced at her with a smirk and nodded knowingly, but did not allow herself a chuckle, for fear of Nanaki's wrath. Marlene just shrugged and returned to her task of moulding the ideal sand castle.

Shera placed her basket down quickly, motioned to Cloud to place his one's down and not to take anymore till later and raced back over to Nanaki. Nanaki looked at her, scrutinizing her expression. She dropped to her knees and gave him a warm hug, shaking slightly. Nanaki is worried by this and nudges at her neck, 'Shera? Are you okay?'

'Nanaki, my dear Nanaki, whatever possessed you to wear this peculiar cap?' gasped Shera.  
'Believe me Shera, this was not out of my own free will,' murmured Nanaki gruffly.

'HA! He only did it cause Aeris gave it to him! If you or Tifa had done the same, he'd be wearing a tweed…' exclaimed Cloud elatedly.

Nanaki snarled at Cloud, baring pointy white fangs, 'Care to finish that sentence?'

'Uh, nope!' Cloud felt beads of sweat suddenly form.

'Good,' replied Nanaki in a grumpy voice.

'Oh, my poor Nanaki. It's ok, you don't have to wear it, I'm sure Aeris will understand,' said Shera trying to comfort the great beast, helping him to take it off.

'Thank you Shera,' murmured Nanaki belatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Aeris looked up from her game of beach volleyball with Tifa to see Nanaki, without his hat.

'Oh Nanaki! Where is your dear little hat? You will get sunburnt!' she cried.

Tifa stifled a giggle as Shera motioned to her that it was 'lost'.

'I am sorry, but a strong gale came upon me and swept it off my head and it was lost. Forgive me Aeris,' apologised Nanaki, daring Cloud to intervene.

'It's ok Nanaki, I shall just buy you another for next time,' Aeris chirped.

Nanaki froze from sheer horror and collapsed. Marlene saw what was happening and rushed over, 'Aeris! What did you do to him! You killed him!'

Nanaki moaned, Aeris knelt down, 'Oh Nanaki, are you alright? What's the matter?'

All the men were laughing their heads off, Nanaki gave them death stares but managed a weak smile at Aeris and replied, 'I'm ok. I'm just a bit tired. Maybe I'll go have a nap.'

Aeris nodded and watched concerned, as he hobbled under a palm tree.

Tifa clutched her sides from giggling too much and grabbed Aeris' arm, 'I'm sure he'll be fine.'

Cloud was forced to shove his head into the sand to keep from laughing at Nanaki, Cid joyfully aided him.

'Stop Foo! He's gonna suffocate and who's gonna drive the RV then?' boomed Barrett, with a beer can in each hand.

'Are you gonna chuck me one or drink both your self?' asked Cid, checking to see if Shera was watching.

'Foo! If you gotta watch your damn back, I ain't giving you one!' declared Barrett.

Cid whacked him on the head and grabbed a can.

'Uncle Cid! Don't do that! I don't want Daddy losing anymore brain cells as it is!' demanded Marlene, jumping up on this lap giving him a mock scowl.

Cid roared with laughter and promised the little girl not to stupefy her father anymore. Satisfied with the pilot's earnest promise, Marlene leapt of his lap and ran to find Shera and her delicious baked goods.

Cloud coughed violently, Vincent helped him remove the sand from his face and ears.

' Thanks, Vincent…. Hang on! How'd you get here! And what the! You're wearing BOARD SHORTS!' shouted Cloud, falling over backwards from shock.

'So what Cloud, I decided that I was getting too pale. Time to soak up the rays. And by the way, I flew,' replied Vincent, laying his towel down on the sand.

'Yo! Vincent! Bout time you got here! Wow, talk about vampiric! Sure you won't burn up?' yelled Barrett, waving.

Cid nodded to Vincent, and Vincent reciprocated, not much for talking with the surly pilot. Nanaki trotted over, 'Nice to see you Vincent, please do not agree to anything Aeris may ask of you. Thank you.'

'Sure Nanaki, but of course. Why?' asked Vincent.

'Let's just say, Nanaki is not particularly happy with Aeris' fashion ideas today!' chuckled Cloud.

Vincent shrugged, 'Hey Barrett, mind chucking over a can here?'

'Sure Foo! But don't say I didn't think it was a bad idea. I mean, when's the last time you had a drink?' replied Barrett.

Vincent didn't reply.

'Aunty Shera! Can I have a corn muffin please!' begged Marlene.

'Why of course dear! But don't you want to swim first?' asked Shera, taking off her own towel to reveal a rather skimpy suit for a woman her age.

'Wow! Shera! Getting flashy are we?' jibed Tifa.

'Nothing of the sort, I just haven't been shopping for a new suit and I still fit in this one,' Shera replied airily.

'Mm, sure. I just bet you want some more attention!' giggled Aeris.

Marlene just stared at Shera a while, shrugged and ran into the waves, squealing as Tifa chased after her.

Aeris watched them lovingly. Shera smiled and handed her a glass of lemonade.

'Thanks Shera. How have you and Cid been? I haven't seen either of you for a while. I'm glad we're all on this trip,' started Aeris.

'Mm, I know! It has been a while. Dear me, you've grown up even more prettily!' exclaimed Shera, just noticing the new bathing suit.

Aeris blushed, 'Do you think? Tifa picked it out for me.'

Shera grinned to herself, 'Oh I know she can pick out clothes for bringing out the best in people.'

'Ain't that the truth,' agreed Aeris.

'Come on! Let's join them, the waves look welcoming!' Shera pulled Aeris up.

They raced each other to the shore line and teamed up against Tifa and Marlene in a short game of chucking around a beach ball.

'Don't let it drop Marlene! Oh what!' exclaimed Tifa, dropping the beach ball as she was blasted in the face with water from Aeris.

Aeris giggled and squealed as Tifa retaliated by lifting her up and dropping her into the water.

'No fair! I want a ride too!' demanded Marlene, jumping up and down.

Tifa complied and lifted the squealing girl up high and threw her into the water.

Marlene burst up through the water and gasped, laughing loudly.

'Shera! Have a go! Tifa is sooo cool! She's so strong!' exclaimed Marlene excitedly.

Aeris giggled at the thought of Shera acting just like little Marlene. Shera feigned shock horror, 'I don't think so dear. Tifa seems a little tired now.'

Tifa shook her head, 'No I'm not! But, I know that you won't want to look so childish in front of Cid!'

She grabbed Aeris again who shrieked with laughter, and pulled her into the surf with her.

Nanaki lay spread out under the palm tree, sniffing, 'Mm, what's that delicious smell?'

'Aww, you reminded me, Shera baked her corn muffins,' drooled Cid.

Barrett leapt up and ran off to find the girls, Cloud stared at Barrett then got up to laugh.

'Hahaha! Barrett's butt is huge and wobbly!' Cloud cackled to himself, then running after Barrett shouting about a big pig who was going to devour all the good food.

Nanaki rolled his eyes and glanced at Vincent who was becoming an even tan.

'Wow, that's looking pretty good Vincent, shouldn't you stop soon though?' he questioned.

'Nah, I'll be right, man the sun feels great! Ah, wait. I'm hungry, ok let's join the others who obviously are going to start lunch.

They headed towards the wafting aroma as if in a trance.

'Now, now! Believe it or not, I have enough for everyone!' yelled Shera over the hustle for her feast.

All the food she had prepared was lain out in clear sight, she was absolutely right, not only had she separated portions for each person, but she had also set the portions accordingly to how much she had calculated each person would need. The largest pile was Barrett's, while the smallest was Marlene's.

'Vincent, I wasn't sure if you would be coming, so I set the same amount as Nanaki for you,' said Shera.

'Thank you Shera. That will be suffice, I'm sure,' replied Vincent, jumping back from Nanaki's saliva.

'I suggest we toast Shera for this lovely meal!' declared Cloud.

A resounding 'cheers' filled the air and everybody dug in. Food was flying into mouths, not a crumb was dropped nor drink spilled. Shera glowed at the appreciation of her food, she glanced at Cid who gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand.

'Ah, get a room you two! Lovey dovey eyes make me feel sick!' exclaimed Barrett jokingly.

Cid glared at the big man and stole a pasty, shoving it into his mouth with a ridiculous grin.

'Cid Highwind! Don't do that again!' admonished Shera with a shocked grin.

Lunch ended with a resonant belch from Barrett.

'Well, since you all seem sated, I guess we won't need dessert,' started Shera.

'DESSERT!' shouted everyone else, banging their forks on the wooden table.

Shera laughed as she served up warm apple pie with cool whipped cream. Cloud licked his lips as he moved his fork to the last piece, which to his utter dismay was snatched away by Marlene who sported a triumphant smirk.

'Barrett! You're brat stole my piece!' growled Cloud.

Marlene glared angrily at him, and all the females at the table stared daggers at the stupid blonde. Barrett bonked Cloud on his head and growled at him for calling Marlene a brat.

'Apologise to her Cloud,' snarled Nanaki, disbelieving the rudeness.

Cloud hung his head, 'I'm sorry Marlene, forgive me? I was thinking with my stomach again,'

Marlene studied Cloud for while then shrugged and gave him half of the last piece of pie. Cloud felt even guiltier but gave her a warm hug and promised her a huge cone next time she had room for ice cream. Marlene whooped with joy and threatened to hurt him if he broke the promise. He laughed and swore on his deathbed to up hold it.

Satisfied that all were full and sated, Shera started cleaning, soon aided by Tifa and Aeris. Marlene was shooed and encouraged to have a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I've been a bit busy reading other fanfics, but here is chapter 3, ready for your enjoyment and inspection. Remember, Final Fantasy VII belongs not to me but to the wonderful, Square (or rather now Square-Enix) **

Shera sighed happily. Aeris and Tifa turned their heads slightly to smile at Shera's expression.

'Having a good day Shera?' asked Aeris.

Shera handed the last dish to be dried to Tifa and nodded blissfully, 'Today was wonderful!'

'I can't believe it's been a whole year since Sephiroth,' murmured Tifa, musing.

Aeris looked concerned as she faced Tifa, wondering about the strange look on her friend's face.

'Pardon, dear?' asked Shera, not paying attention.

'Oh nothing. You'd best see that Cid and Barrett aren't causing trouble,' replied Tifa.

'Of course, and I'll just pop over to make sure Marlene is having a good rest,' agreed Shera.

'Tifa? Hon, what's the matter?' ventured Aeris caustiously.

'Huh? Nothing Aeris. I just don't want to leave here tomorrow, the beach is so wonderful and it's peaceful here. I don't want to return to Kalm Town, it reminds me of Midgar,' explained Tifa.

'I know what you mean,' started Aeris, suddenly, a brainwave hit her.

'What about…! Oh no. Bad idea,' she mentally smacked herself for even thinking it.

'What? Tell me! I want to know!' said Tifa, Aeris' blushing piqued her interest.

'Oh, well I thought that maybe since we shared the same feelings about Kalm Town, I thought that maybe…' Aeris started.

'Yes? Go on?' urged Tifa.

'We could rent a place here in Costa De Sol and be roomies,' finished Aeris.

'Oh is that all! I thought you were going to say something scandalous with all your fidgeting around! Well, I think that's a wonderful idea!' exclaimed Tifa.

'Really?' asked Aeris, surprised.

'Oh yeah! Since we both don't have much, we could pack tomorrow and come back in the one day. Of course, unless you don't want to,' suggested Tifa.

Aeris gave her a grand smile and death hugged Tifa, 'No, it's great! It's perfect! Yay!'

They both sat down on the warm, golden sand, watching the sunset lazily.

Cloud was attempting to light a bonfire, sparks flew in all different directions as he scraped two rocks together.

'Cloud! Would you stop that awful racket!' demanded Nanaki angrily.

'What are you do--, oh. Cloud, here let me,' Vincent realised Cloud's utterly stupid dilemma and cast a fire spell on the sticks piled up.

'Oh….. Yeah, that's right I could have just done that… But then I wouldn't have made it like a pioneer, now would I?' quickly covered Cloud, hoping no one would think him an idiot.

'Yeh foo! Only you would try to make a fire like that!' exclaimed Barrett.

Cid just chuckled and stared into Shera's eyes lovingly, thinking how lucky he was that she still stood by him. Shera smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Marlene 'oohed' them and leapt onto Barrett's lap, 'Daddy! Tell me a story for the bonfire! A bonfire story!'

'Ah… Just wait till everyone else gets here first Marlene,' stalled Barrett, racking his brains for a story.

'Oh, ok! I'll go get everyone else then, ok Daddy?' said Marlene as she bounded off in search for Yuffie, Tifa and Aeris.

Marlene discovered Yuffie attempting to seduce some older men into buying ice creams and at the same time, she tried to swipe their materia. No such luck as Marlene ran screaming at her to get her butt to the bonfire, otherwise her Daddy wouldn't tell a bonfire story. The men looked at her pityingly, but refused to treat such an underdeveloped young girl.

'You just wait, I'll be so beautiful, you'll be begging to just look at me,' grumbled Yuffie, annoyed that she still hadn't fully filled out yet.

She turned, irritated by Marlene's overexcited yells, but soften as she remembered what it was like to be a kid.

'Yeah, ok Marlene, I'm coming. Geez, too much Ribena for you today or something?' she muttered good naturedly.

Marlene gave her a mock scowl and leapt onto her back, demanding a piggy back ride, as payment for her rudeness. Yuffie laughed and agreed to help her locate Tifa & Aeris.

Aeris leaned into Tifa a little more, resting her head on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa stretched her neck to get the kinks out and grinned to herself. This was nice, she was enjoying just looking out into the currently red hued ocean with Aeris. Aeris appeared to be enjoying it just as much, if not more. Gradually, they both started leaning back more and more, Tifa ended up laying on the sand. Aeris smirked to herself, what a funny position.

'Hey, Aeris? Can I ask you something?' started Tifa quietly after a few minutes.

Aeris tensed slightly, dreading Tifa's question, 'Yes? What is it?'

'Um, well. I don't mind you lying on me and all, but I'm getting pins and needles,' replied Tifa, feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

Aeris let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been saving, relieved she giggled, 'Why of course, I'm sorry.'

She repositioned herself on Tifa's other side and turned her head to gaze into Tifa's eyes, 'Is that better?'

Tifa unconsciously licked her lips and suddenly felt odd, 'Yeah, that's fine.'

She blushed slightly, feeling heated.

At that moment, Yuffie and Marlene burst through the trees singing loudly 'Stand By Me' as they spotted Aeris and Tifa in a rather interpretable position on the beach.

Aeris and Tifa both jumped as they heard the girls behind them.

'Hey! Come on, Barrett's gonna tell us all a story b-by the b-bonfire, s-so c-come on, ok?' stuttered Yuffie, unsure what to think.

Marlene scratched her head at Yuffie's stuttering and pulled Aeris' hand, directing her to the bonfire, 'Come on Aeris! I wanna hear the story and Daddy said he won't tell it till we are all there!'

'Ok, ok! I'm coming darling, hold you horses!' exclaimed Aeris, adoring the charming little girl even more.

Yuffie glanced over at Tifa, wondering if she should say anything, instead Tifa looked at her with a smile.

'Did you have a good day Yuffie?' asked Tifa, walking along side her.

'Y-yeah, how about you Tif?' asked Yuffie.

'Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Are you ok?' asked Tifa concerned.

'Huh? I'm fine, just eager to get to that story!' replied Yuffie quickly.

'Uh huh, sure,' Tifa was unconvinced.


	4. Chapter 4

'Well, Daddy? Get on with it!' said a hyper Marlene.

Barrett shot her a disapproving look. She looked back at him apologetically, 'Please, Daddy?'

Barrett huffed and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and started his story. He recounted how Cloud joined Avalanche, how Avalanche sought after Sephiroth, to avoid an apocalypse, how luckily, Aeris survived Sephiroth's blade, how she was secretly rescued and nursed back to health by Bugenhagen and the people of Cosmo Canyon.

Nanaki sniffled a little as his grandfather was mentioned with great respect, Marlene noticed this and clambered on the great beast, whispering comforting sweet nothings in his ear. His eyes water, but gave her an appreciative lick on the face. Marlene squealed lightly and hugged him tight, hushed by Yuffie so that Barrett could continue.

Marlene was greatly enjoying the story since she had never known the whole story, he father's journey, no, her father and his friends, her friends' journey was turning into an epic. It amazed her that especially so that Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie were able to hold themselves in battle. She never would have thought that any woman could fight as strongly as her father. As Barrett finished the epic tale, Marlene had nodded off, sleeping soundly on Nanaki's coarse, yet comfortable fur. Barrett glanced over at his little girl and smiled, then he glanced over at Cloud and immediately lost his good mood. Now he was disgusted from the way Cloud was drooling, Vincent was recoiling from the near spit attack.

Shera packed the RV as Barrett rubbed his chin and murmured curses as he hauled Cloud into the RV. He turned to Nanaki, who nodded in understanding and carefully got up, not disturbing Marlene and gently placed her into a back seat. Shera snuggled into the seat next to Marlene, clutching Cid gently. She cooed as Marlene scoot over in her sleep to rest on her lap. Cid rolled his eyes while grinning, knowing Shera's adoration of little Marlene. Yuffie sat opposite them.

Aeris and Tifa, with shirts over their bikinis, took the very back seats and waited for the RV to take them all home. Barret jumped into the driver's seat but Vincent shooed him.

'Barrett, you seemed extremely tired, I think it would be best if I drove you all home. I'll take Cloud and the girls home last of course, I can then easily bunk at their place for the night,' suggested Vincent.

Barrett saw the logic and shifted to the passenger seat, stifling a yawn, 'Lucky we got extra seats.'

Vincent dropped off Cid and Shera first, and then Barrett and Marlene. He pulled into the driveway of Cloud Strife and looked at his passengers, all of whom were sleeping soundly. He unlocked the door and lifted Cloud up, setting him on his bed. He proceeded to do the same to Yuffie and when he reached Tifa and Aeris, his face went blank as he watched the two women snuggle into each other's embrace. He shook his head and carefully lifted both up, luckily neither were that heavy, so he did not have too much trouble and decided not to split them up, setting them down in a guest room with had a double bed instead of their own rooms. He listened for any stirring then propped up his feet and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Aeris awoke at 7:00 to a warm and comfy embrace, she looked up sleepily and gasped slightly at the sight of Tifa. She silenced herself, not wishing to wake Tifa. She grinned to herself and snuggled in deeper, hoping that Tifa wouldn't wake for another few hours. She fell asleep again.

Tifa Lockhart was having a rather pleasant dream, she dreamt of being down at the beach, swimming. She was having fun as she was with Aeris, Yuffie and Marlene. Aeris ended up trying to catch her, but Tifa was too fast. Suddenly, Tifa was dragged under the water by an unseen force and was squeezing the life out of her. Tifa awoke with a start, feeling like a stress ball. She found Aeris sleep-squeezing her to death. Tifa was concerned by the contorted features of her best friend. She quickly spoke in a calming tone, stroking Aeris' hair. She was having a nightmare, obviously about Sephiroth, as she moaned about the Lifestream. Aeris' face softened and she whimpered slightly then released Tifa from her vice like grip, to more of a gentle hug. Tifa, deciding to free Aeris from any future nightmares, gently shakes her awake.

Aeris does so, and remembering where she was, feigned surprise, but smiled non the less at Tifa.

'Aeris, you were having a nightmare,' explained Tifa.

'I guess we were all too tired to change, hey? Body heat is the best way to go,' joked Aeris.

Tifa chuckled and checked the corridor and ducked out, grabbing clothes for herself and Aeris from their rooms and ran back in. She handed Aeris her clothes, who thanked her and watched silently as Tifa made her way to the bathroom.

'Mm, I like that view,' thought Aeris to herself, giggling.

Aeris finished changing and made the bed. She decided to cook breakfast, as it seemed no one else had awoken yet, she knocked on the bathroom door.

'Tif? I'm going into the kitchen ok?' she called.

'What? Ok, mm, brekkie made by Aeris….' Tifa pretended to sound like she was drooling.

Aeris giggled and strolled out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. She stifled another giggle as she saw Vincent sprawled on the couch with still only board shorts on, a little drool hanging off the corner of his mouth.

Nanaki, who unfortunately had been left in the RV over night, growled angrily as he freed himself from the RV. He leapt towards the front door, Aeris saw his fierce looking hunger and ran to the fridge. She grabbed a couple of rare steaks and placed them on a plate, and set it on the table. Nanaki stormed in.

'Oh you poor dear, here, I've fixed your breakfast,' said Aeris, gesturing for him to sit.

Nanaki gave her an incredulous look and calmed himself before saying, 'Aeris, as much as I appreciate it, I'd rather you place it on the floor, I eat easier that way.'

'Of course! Of course! I'm sorry Nanaki dear,' apologised Aeris.

Nanaki reared his head and launched himself at the bloody steaks, relishing every bite. Tifa walked in as he was finishing up, blood dripping down his muzzle, yet she watched, amused as Aeris dabbed at his face with a napkin.

'Aeris, you do know he can clean himself? He's not a child!' exclaimed Tifa, good naturedly.

If Nanaki was not already fire red, his blushing would have been visible, instead Aeris quickly wiped the rest of the blood off and patted him on the head before he could finish it himself. He thanked her quietly and said he was going outside.

Aeris placed her hands on her hips, 'Look what you did! You've embarrassed poor Nanaki!'

Tifa stifled her imminent laughter and covered her face, 'You treat him too much like a baby! YOU are the one spoiling and embarrassing him!'

'Ooh! You are difficult, stop, no more! I'm cooking now!' Aeris exclaimed, pulling out the fry pan.

Tifa went to the fridge and handed Aeris a packet of rashers of bacon and scooped up a dozen eggs.

'Do we have another pan?' asked Tifa.

'Yes, it's in the same cupboard, I guess you could do the eggs. Sunny side up for everyone I think. Scrambled eggs isn't as popular now after watching Marlene eat so much then bring it all back up,' replied Aeris, unnecessarily reminding Tifa of the nastily messy memory.

Tifa grimaced as she cracked two eggs and fried them. Aeris and Tifa started having a race, Aeris was clearly winning.

'No fair! You had a head start!' whined Tifa, frowning as she pulled out a stack of plates.

Aeris poked her tongue out and placed the adequate amounts of bacon on each corresponding plate. Cloud's plate was the highest piled up.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud groggily made his way to the delicious smell wafting from the direction of the kitchen. He inhaled deeply and bumped into Yuffie, doing so. She whacked him lightly and huffed a good morning. He hadn't noticed. Yuffie rolled her eyes and slapped him hard with her wet towel.

Cloud yelped stridently, 'What the HELL was that for, you brat!'

Yuffie glared at him, 'Good morning idiot.'

Cloud gaped at her, and then mumbled an apologetic good morning, heading to the bathroom, deciding to wake himself up a bit more.

Yuffie enters the kitchen, but not before, squirting shaving cream on Vincent's out stretched hand and does the unthinkable of tickling his nose. She roared with laughter as the intended victim satisfyingly splattered himself. Yuffie ran out of the room before Vincent could see her.

Nanaki came back inside and scolded her, but gave her a smirk and rolled his eyes as Vincent stormed in with a furious look, glaring at an innocent looking Yuffie.

She calmly took her plate and munched on her breakfast not daring to look up, lest she burst out into giggles again. Aeris tutted as she maternally cleaned Vincent up, Cloud returned, snorting as he saw the scene.

'Here Cloud, here's your breakfast,' said Tifa, gesturing for him to sit at the large plate.

Cloud thanked her and caught Vincent's eye, who silently dared him to say a thing. Aeris checked the reluctant Vincent, before nodding in satisfaction and let him sit down.

Tifa and Aeris joined the others at the table, hungrily digging in.

Cloud let out a contented sigh and pat his belly, 'Man, two days straight of good food, we should so get the girls to cook ALL the time.'

Aeris glowed while Tifa rolled her eyes. Yuffie looked over to Cloud disbelievingly, 'What, me too?'

'Uh… No… Maybe not ALL the girls, just Aeris and Tifa. Well, I mean, you're still a kid. What would you know about cooking, uh, um. No cooking from you,' rambled Cloud, sweating from remembering the last time Yuffie tried to cook dinner, resulting in a sickening and overly spicy curry.

Nanaki, who had always loved spicy food, turned off it that night Yuffie cooked. After that, Yuffie was forbidden to set foot in the preparation and cooking areas of the kitchen.

Yuffie hadn't minded, that just meant she had more time to do other things like polish her materia and make her plans of acquiring more.

Vincent stood up and proceeded to take up everyone's plates, while Nanaki pulled open the dishwasher. Yuffie got up and went to her room, thanking Aeris and Tifa for breakfast. Vincent nodded to Cloud and Nanaki, 'Well, I'll be off. Thank you for breakfast. See you all later, take it easy girls.'

Aeris and Tifa waved as he headed down the driveway and transformed into his winged alter ego, zooming off to his cave.

Cloud arose and went off to train in the backyard, Nanaki followed him, feeling like a brawl. This left Aeris and Tifa alone in the kitchen.

'Well, did you want to tell them at lunch or dinner?' inquired Aeris.

'Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Hmm.. Well, how about lunch? We can start packing now. I know there is an apartment free for rent in Costa Del Sol, I checked before we left,' replied Tifa.

Aeris nodded and got up to hug Tifa, who still sat in her chair. Tifa 'mm'ed at the warmness. Aeris pressed her cheek against Tifa's and turned her head slightly, contemplating whether or not to kiss her. She decided that the cheek would be safe for now, Yuffie walked in.

She gasped slightly, but thought it was silly to over react as it was just a kiss on the cheek, they did that to her all the time. Tifa looked up to her, 'Yuffie? Did you want something?'

'Uh, no, I was just getting a drink of juice,' replied Yuffie quickly.

Aeris quirked her eyebrows at Yuffie, 'Try the apricot nectar, it's really nice.'

'Um, ok,' said Yuffie, quickly pouring herself a glass and ran out of the room again.

'She's been acting a bit funny lately,' mused Tifa.

Aeris gave her another tight hug and released her, stretching, 'I wouldn't worry, she's just growing right?'

'Mm, I suppose,' agreed Tifa.

Cloud and Nanaki huffed and puffed, lowering themselves to the ground.

'Ah… That was a good fight, damn. I wish we were still on the mission. I mean, its good that Sephiroth is defeated, but I just feel like we don't fight or do much anymore,' babbled Cloud.

Nanaki nodded, 'Yes, I understand your meaning. I haven't exactly been keeping fit since that final battle.'

'I guess at least there are still monsters around, not as many, but still enough,' replied Cloud.

Nanaki got up and went to the hose, turned it on and splashed some water into his outdoor bowl, he then positioned the hose so that it faced Cloud and turned it on full blast.

'Hey!' growled Cloud, but laughed at the same time.

He grabbed the hose off Nanaki and shoved the sprinkler on the end.

Cloud and Nanaki had fun jumping through the water, Yuffie watched from her bedroom and decided to join them, seeing as they seemed to be having a wonderful time.

Aeris laughed loudly as she watched the spectacle, Tifa turned around from her reading and joined Aeris as Yuffie slipped and brought Nanaki and Cloud down in a pileup.

Aeris, wearing a white top, did not want to get it dirty, but Tifa urged her out the back door and squealed as the icy water rushed at her. Everyone was shouting and screaming in enjoyment, splashing each other and leaping away from mud balls created by Yuffie.

Tifa couldn't help blushing as she saw Aeris' form, wet from the water, her shirt clinging to her curves. Tifa licked her lips unconsciously and gave Aeris a quick grin when she look at her questioningly.

Aeris smiled to herself when she turned her back on the others. Yuffie, however, noticed the smirk. She thought however that it was a perfect opportunity to land a large ball of packed mud into Aeris. She crowed in triumph as the wet 'thock' sound was made. Aeris made a strange growling sound and threw one back at Yuffie's surprised expression, Tifa joined in and it became a war of Aeris and Yuffie against the Tifa and Cloud, while Nanaki sat it out. He hosed himself down, as the sprinkler was no longer in use. She shook himself violently, so that he became a giant furry ball of red fluff and fur, Yuffie laughed but was hit in the mouth with another mud ball. Nanaki roared in laughter at her and went inside to dry his paws. Aeris and Yuffie were winning, but then Cloud decided to just use his buster sword to flick loads of mud at them. They pretended to plead mercy and then launched themselves at the hapless opponents, Yuffie tackled Cloud to the ground and Aeris ended up straddling the struggling Tifa. Aeris grinned with glee as she had Tifa pinned down. Yuffie tried to shove mudballs down Cloud's throat but he managed to dodge each one. He ended up chasing her out to the front yard, yelling curses and false threats.

Tifa looked up at Aeris, who was flushed. She glanced at Aeris' shirt and flicked her head back up again, in case Aeris got mad. However Aeris' expression was the opposite, she leaned over slightly and pressed her lips to Tifa's. Tifa's eyes flew wide open, she was shocked, but reciprocated. Aeris moaned a little and leant on Tifa. Tifa sat up a little as she gasped for air, but Aeris pushed her down again. Aeris placed her hands on either side of Tifa's head. Nuzzling Tifa's neck.

'Mm, that was a nice surprise,' murmured Tifa, looking up to the bright cobalt sky.

'Hee hee, and I thought that you were gonna get scared off when I suggest that we move to Costa Del Sol! But instead, I get to kiss you!' replied Aeris happily.

Nanaki's eyes bulged as he watched Aeris lying on top of Tifa, kissing her; he shook his head and decided to watch tv.

'Well, I'll be, but I guess it was a little obvious,' he thought to himself.

**Sorry, I like to have at least 5 pages worth before posting up a new chapter. What did you think? Did I write it out okay? Was it funny? Enjoyable? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally time for lunch after everyone had gotten cleaned up. Deciding to make it easy on the girls, Cloud ordered out for pizza. Meat lovers for Nanaki, Supreme for Yuffie, Aussie Bob for Cloud, Aeris and Tifa shared a BBQ chicken. They didn't feel that hungry, unlike the other three who gobbled up their respective pizzas with pleasure.

Tifa cleared her throat loudly, 'Guys, can I have your attention please?'

Cloud looked up warily, not knowing what to expect, Yuffie had a frightened look on her face while Nanaki looked at them amused. Aeris smiled at them, 'Why so worried Yuffie? It's nothing bad.'

'Aeris and I have decided to move out. We're going to move to Costa De Sol. Just thought that should tell you,' started Tifa.

'Why? Don't you like it here?' asked Cloud, feeling panicky; he didn't like the idea of eating Yuffie's cooking.

Nanaki nodded at them to continue, Yuffie stared wide eyed.

'Well, we had so much fun at the beach, and no, we don't mind living here, it's just, well, the beach is just more peaceful and I just love the sun!' exclaimed Aeris.

Cloud took it all in and decided that his own cooking wasn't too bad, and if worst came to worst, they could always order out. Yuffie was unsure whether they were only moving out because of their love for the sun, but was sure that there was more to them then she knew.

'Are you guys together?' she asked, her voice trembling.

Tifa and Aeris produced shocked expressions, they turned to each other and said together, 'Well, kinda. Um, I dunno, maybe. Well, yes, I guess.'

Cloud looked up again sharply, 'What? Really? When did this happen?'

Nanaki barked a little laugh, 'Not too long ago I assume.'

Tifa glared at him, knowing she had glimpsed red fur at the window earlier.

Aeris gave them all a big smile, 'I hope you are all alright with that. So, okay? We're moving out today.'

Yuffie was about to disagree, but then thought, did it matter to her really? No, it didn't.

She thought of a very good idea, 'Hey, if you guys are moving, then could Barrett and Marlene move in here? I know their rent's a killer, and there'll be room for them and all now,'

'WHAT? The big bazooka! I don't want him to move in here! He'll eat everything and kick me off the couch!' boomed Cloud.

Nanaki rolled his eyes, 'Don't be stupid, this house is so big, you won't be in the same room all the time.'

Cloud looked at the two girls, 'Are you sure you want to do this? Not gonna do anything naughty now are you?'

Aeris gave him a mock scowl and laughed, 'Yeah, we're pretty sure. You guys can always visit as well.'

'Cool! More visits to the beach!' exclaimed Yuffie, already deviously thinking of ways to make money on the beach.

Cloud hung his head in defeat, 'Alright, I'll ring Barrett tomorrow.'

'Well congratulations girls, I'd say it was high time you got together, but I wasn't totally sure until this morning, his brows rising.

Aeris playfully hit his shoulder, 'Naughty Nanaki! Clean that mind of yours!'

Tifa gave him a hug and promised that they'd invite him over so that he wouldn't always have to be with Cloud and Yuffie.

'Well, I'll see you later, I'm going for a run,' Nanaki flicked his tail as a good bye.

Aeris turned to Tifa and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, smiling shyly as she pulled away. Tifa lead her to the couch and sat down. Aeris calmly propped herself on Tifa's lap and proceeded to kiss Tifa with a little more force. Tifa was a little shocked at Aeris' forcefulness, but grinned internally, liking this version of Aeris.

'Like it rough, huh?' asked Tifa, licking Aeris' right ear, causing Aeris to shiver unintentionally.

Again, Tifa seemed to be on the bottom, but wasn't complaining, she slide a little, lying back on the armrest. Aeris enjoyed half straddling Tifa, feeling the strong stomach under her thighs. Aeris placed her hands on Tifa's shoulders, kissing Tifa more deeply, sliding her tongue in for exploration. Tifa moaned and lifted her head up, sliding her own tongue in Aeris' mouth. Aeris ran her hands down Tifa's sides, causing the other to arch up involuntarily. Tifa brought her hands up and did the same to Aeris though added a bit and grasped Aeris' behind for a moment and was rewarded with a shiver and a moan of delight. Tifa sucked on Aeris' neck, hearing another moan of pleasure. Tifa purred her delight and gasped as Aeris nuzzled her face into her breasts.

'I've always want to do that,' murmured Aeris, a cheeky grin appearing on her features.

Tifa rolled her eyes and held Aeris close, 'I like this. I love you, you know that right?

'Right back at you hon,' replied Aeris, resting her head on Tifa's chest.

They heard a thud behind them, Cloud had walked in not a moment ago. His face bright red and now flat on the floor.

'Mm, seems like he couldn't handle how much I love you,' giggled Aeris.

Tifa sighed, she couldn't wait till they lived by themselves.

**Well, I've stopped a bit earlier than usual, cause I thought this was a good place to finish a chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad to know that someone is enjoying this. I mean, hey, I'll keep it sweet. I think this pairing is kinda cute really. Girl on girl may seem weird, but lots of people (girls I know, especially) like guy on guy, so why not the other way, hmm? Shoujo Ai is much less written than Shounen Ai, I was surprised by this actually. **

Yuffie awoke the next morning to mass hysteria, she ran from her room to the corridor and found Aeris, Tifa and Nanaki laughing at the prone form of Cloud. She approached them slowly and burst out laughing also when she saw what happened to Cloud's face.

He had been covered in permanent marker, swirls on his cheeks, a flower on his nose and whiskers. Tifa handed Yuffie her marker and Yuffie proceeded to write 'poof' on his forehead. Nanaki was laughing so hard that he started to cough violently. This woke Cloud.

'What the hell happened?' asked a bemused Cloud, wondering about the suddenly hushed giggling.

Tifa shook her head, covering her mouth with a wide eyed look on her face. Aeris gasped for breathe, 'It's nothing Cloud, you just ran so fast into the wall and knocked yourself out!'

'Hehe, hehe, y-yeah. You knocked yourself out, idiot,' agreed Nanaki, trying to regain his composure.

Yuffie rolled around on the floor, stopped, stared at Cloud then started laughing all over again. Cloud rolled his eyes, 'At that age, huh? Laughing at every single little thing.'

Yuffie nodded rapidly, hoping that he'd change the subject. Cloud groaned and cricked his neck, then walked to the bathroom.

Everyone else held their breath, waiting for the impending yell or cry. There was at least a minute silence, before Cloud finished peeing and looked into the mirror groggily.

His eyes bulged as they registered the permanent marker all over his face.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! WHO DID THIS TO ME!' bellowed Cloud, storming out of the bathroom.

Everyone laughed at him with vigour, the sight much too difficult to resist. Cloud groaned angrily and went back to the bathroom to scrub his face. Unfortunately for him, the permanent marker only became a shade lighter, the intended effect still visible. Cloud locked himself in his room for the remainder of the morning. He did however, emerge rather reluctantly when Tifa called him out to help pack Aeris and her own things into the RV.

'Tell those kids to piss off. They're annoying me,' complained Cloud through gritted teeth.

Aeris giggled but complied with his wishes, shooing away the hysterically amused children from goggling at his appearance. Cloud hauled the last box into the RV and slammed the door close. Tifa thanked him and promised to help clean his face, suggesting make up remover. He blanched and said that he'd just wait it out. Nanaki came out of the house to bade the girls farewell. He gave then encouraging licks and pressed his nose into their hair instead of a hug, which they gave to him instead.

'I hope you two have fun, or live well… Er, you know what I mean,' said Nanaki, flicking his tail as if waving as Cloud backed the RV out of the driveway.

'Thanks Nanaki! Promise you'll visit!' shouted back Aeris.

Cloud has nodding along to 'Don't Cha', looked into the rear vision mirror and spotted Aeris and Tifa having a snog in the seat behind, no space between their bodies. The blood in his face drained away as he registered the coincidental connection between the music and his passengers. He swerved accidentally and swore. Aeris fell on Tifa as the RV came to a violent halt.

'Sorry about that, girls, but could you guys not… Er, could you wait till I get you there? You're distracting me,' mumble Cloud, blushing furiously.

Aeris giggled, 'Sorry Cloud! Okay, I won't touch her till we get out of the car.'

'Mm, sorry for distracting you,' apologised Tifa waggling her eyebrows at Aeris mischievously.

Costa De Sol finally came into view, Cloud located the girls' new house and aided them in placing the boxes through the door. Each gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed even harder and left mumbling a good bye.

They watched him leave and suddenly Aeris pushed Tifa through the door and against the closest wall.

'This vicious and deliciously 'take charge' Aeris is really turning me on, you know that right?' mumbled Tifa, catching her breath after a minute long tongue battle.

'Mm hm. I know, and my pretty, I think it's time that we unpack a few things,' replied Aeris breathlessly.

Tifa groaned, 'Oh do we HAVE to? I was denied a WHOLE half hour of skin! I want to explore!'

Aeris gave her a reassuring hug and a kiss, 'Well, yes, but we have to do it eventually. Do it now and we can focus on your 'exploration' later.'

Tifa reluctantly helped Aeris unpack the kitchen things first, then the bathroom items and was thankful that the house was already furnished with a sofa and chairs and tables. She took a peek into the main bedroom and whooped when she saw a queen sized double.

She went back and found Aeris starting to cook dinner, she crept up from behind and placed her arms around Aeris', nuzzling her neck. Aeris rubbed her head against Tifa and muttered angrily when the doorbell rang.

'We just barely got here! Can we get no peace!' Tifa growled, and quickly changed her expression when she opened the door.

'Hello! I am your new neighbour! I come bearing fresh choc chip cookies!' chirped the eager looking young woman.

Tifa stared at her for a moment, wondering what she wanted, Aeris snapped her out of her daze by placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Hello! Won't you come in? I am Aeris and this is Tifa,' greeted Aeris.

Tifa nodded a hello.

Their visitor placed the basket of cookies on the coffee table a clasped her hands together, 'How wonderful to meet you! My name is Harmella. But you can call me Ella,' she chirped back, eyeing Tifa strangely.

'Er…' Tifa was at a lost for words, not knowing what to say.

'Well, it's lovely to meet you, won't you stay for dinner?' inquired Aeris.

'Oh, I don't want to intrude, but if you insist, sure!' replied Harmella.

Aeris finished cooking and Tifa laid out the table, while Harmella gazed at the photos of Avalanche on the mantel, then spying the photo of Tifa and Aeris at the Golden Saucer.

Wow, you guys have a lot of friends, must be nice,' said Harmella murmuring the last part.

'Yeah the gang was really like family for us, but we've gone our separate ways, sort of. We still see each other,' said Tifa.

'Dinner is ready, come and get it! I hope you like spaghetti,' called Aeris.

'I LOVE spaghetti!' exclaimed Harmella, digging in.

Aeris smiled and nodded at Tifa to start also.

'Mm, that was great! You are such a great cook!' complimented Harmella, though was watching Tifa from the corner of her vision.

'Thank you, but you cookies smell delicious also, shall I serve them up with hot chocolate? You two go sit at the coffee table then,' suggested Aeris.

'Sure, why not?' agreed Harmella.

Tifa started to help but Aeris shook her head, 'It's okay Hon, I can handle this, you go entertain our guest.'

Tifa made a face at her, Aeris giggled at pat her bottom as she passed. Tifa looked back at her in mock horror. Aeris rolled her eyes and went to make hot chocolate.

Tifa sat down on the sofa, watching Harmella inspect more photos.

'Wow, even though you just got here today, you've sure unpacked your stuff pretty quickly,' commented Harmella.

'Yeah, Aeris can pack and unpack like a whirlwind. Especially photos, she can't stand photos that aren't visible,' laughed Tifa.

Harmella chuckled and sat down next to Tifa, who found it unnecessarily close, or maybe she thought she just rather sit next to Aeris.

'So how long have you been living here?' inquired Tifa.

Harmella mulled over the question, 'Oh, about 5 years I guess.'

She placed her hand on Tifa's leg lightly, 'You know, you are very pretty.'

Tifa twitched a little and got up as Aeris came into the room, holding a tray of cookies and three mugs of hot chocolate.

'Here we go,' said Aeris, placing the tray down on the coffee table. Harmella got up and took the mug closest to her and grabbed a cookie. Aeris took the moment to seat herself besides Tifa. Harmella didn't miss a beat and sat down on the armchair. Tifa helped herself to a mug and a cookie also. Aeris contemplated what she saw as she came in and shook her head slightly, taking up her own dessert.

She sat closely to Tifa, and watched Harmella closely. Deciding that it was her imagination, she calmed down.

However, when it came time for Harmella to take her leave, she bristled when Harmella held Tifa's hand for longer than she did with Aeris. When she did let go, Aeris protectively went in front of Tifa and bid Harmella farewell and thanked her for the cookies. Harmella waved and went back to her own house.

'She's really weird,' commented Tifa, encircling Aeris and manoeuvred them to the sofa.

'I'll say, and if I am not mistaken I'd say she was coming onto MY girlfriend,' said Aeris hotly.

'Well, she may have, but she didn't know we were together now did she? Tell you what, next time, we'll tell her okay?' suggested Tifa, trying to soothe her furious girlfriend.

Aeris looked into Tifa's eyes, knowing she loved her and leaned into Tifa, inhaling the scent of her hair. Tifa looked back at her longingly and captured her lips in a tender embrace. Aeris sucked at Tifa's bottom lip and Tifa's tongue entered lightly touching her own. They continued their gentle embrace and Tifa moved over so that Aeris was under her. Tifa nuzzled Aeris' neck then sucked at it, Aeris moaned in response. Tifa grinned and placed kisses down Aeris' neck and chest, tugging at Aeris' blouse, exposing more skin. Tifa continued to kiss and lick Aeris, travelling down to her breasts, Aeris arched as Tifa grazed the top of her breasts with her teeth. Aeris tugged on Tifa's hair, putting her arms around her lover's neck, she kissed Tifa with the ferocity of a tigress.

'Feeling better?' asked a slightly breathless Tifa.

Aeris nodded seductively and groped Tifa's arse, who laughed and lead her to the bathroom, 'Well, we'd better get showered and into bed. I for one am looking forward to breaking in the bed.'

Aeris quickly checked the front and back doors then raced into the bathroom.

**Well, there's chapter 7. I hope you liked that. I enjoyed writing it, however, for further chapters I will take longer, as school is starting again, so please continue reviewing. I shall still update, just not as often. **


	8. Chapter 8

'Morning sleepy head,' lilted Tifa, caressing Aeris' soft locks.

'Hm? Oh, morning,' replied Aeris, sleepily, casually tracing a lazy circle on Tifa's stomach.

'Ooh, I wore you out good! That tickles!' laughed Tifa.

'What? Wore ME out? I remember a certain someone saying that I was such a good lover that I was So...' started Aeris.

'Alright! Alright! Point taken!' interrupted Tifa, blushing at the memory of the previous night.

Aeris just smiled contentedly and ran her hands all over Tifa's body, enjoying the whimpers coming from the other female.

'How about a swim today?' asked Tifa in a husky voice.

'Mm, sounds like a plan. Well, it's like a honeymoon!' exclaimed Aeris happily.

Tifa laughed and got up, stretching. Aeris watched her, running her eyes up and down Tifa, as if checking not to have missed

a detail. Tifa eyed her back, thinking about Aeris' lucious hair swaying around, tickling Tifa's sensitive areas.

Tifa smirked and lifted Aeris off the bed, Aeris wrapped her legs around Tifa and allowed herself to be carried into the

bathroom.

Aeris finished up by brushing her teeth, Tifa emerged from the shower to see a clothed Aeris.

'No fun,' she moaned.

'Well, I like being naked, you like me being naked, but other people seeing me naked? THAT'S no fun,' replied Aeris.

'True,' agreed Tifa reluctantly, she sucked gently at Aeris' neck, encircling the other female with her arms.

Aeris captured Tifa's lips, breaking off and staring lovingly at her. Tifa watched her walk out of the bathroom and

followed her to the kitchen for breakfast.

'Is it just me, or are you oogling my butt?' asked Aeris.

'Well, it is a fine arse you have there,' interjected Tifa.

Aeris chuckled and sashayed a little, accentuating the curve of her ass. Tifa beamed,

enjoying the view entirely, secretly planning a little bit of kissing and groping before for

the beach.

Aeris kranked up the stove and made spanish omelette, Tifa inhaled the wafting aroma.

'Gosh, I bet it tastes as good as it smells! I hope Harmella can't smell it, otherwise

she'd come and eat it all!' exclaimed Tifa.

Aeris stiffened at the name, Tifa noticed it just before Aeris calmed herself. Tifa got up

and wrapped her arms around her lover in an encouraging and loving embrace, nibbling

on Aeris' neck, and turned her around, leading her away from the stove, nimbly turning off the

stove with her foot. She kissed Aeris with a passion, throwing away all of Aeris' worries.

Aeris reciprocated just as passionately, licking Tifa's tongue, pushing her into a nearby

chair. Tifa quickly turned to check that she'd not fall on the floor and promptly sat down

on the hard backed chair, quickly turning back to the task at hand.

Aeris straddled and leant into Tifa, feeling the connection of their breasts, she licked at Tifa's ear,

who elicited a gasp. Tifa licked Aeris' neck, enjoying the sensation of Aeris' tongue on herself

and wanted her to feel the pleasure that she felt.

Tifa licked up and down Aeris' neck, around the curve of her ear and nibbled slightly on

the lobe before kissing the area just below the chin. Her hands where just as busy, running up and down

Aeris' torso, carressing her cheek with her right and with her left, she groped Aeris' ass.

Enjoying the feeling up and kissing immensely, Aeris moaned and pulled Tifa into an

appreciative kiss. Tongues touched and slid past each other, then danced in each other's mouths.

Aeris ran her hands through Tifa's hair and rested her hands on Tifa's shoulders.

A sudden loud knocking on the door interrupted the pair's hot passionate loving.

Aeris growled loudly, swearing about death to interruptions and slammed open the door to

a bemused and frightened milkman. He timidly gave the sweaty and flushed Aeris her bottle of

milk. She thanked him gruffly and shoved the milk into the fridge.

Tifa ran a hand through her hair, 'Ah, I suppose we should have breakfast.'

Yes, I'm sorry honey. I was enjoying that too! Mm, raincheck for later on tonight maybe?' suggested Aeris,

fishing out plates to serve the omelette.

Tifa kissed her cheek, 'Sure.'

The walk to the beach had been relaxing for Aeris, she felt better now. They had left their bags in the beach cafe's

pay-by-the-hour lockers. Tifa grasped Aeris' hand gently, swinging it playfully.

'What's on your mind?' she inquired.

'Oh nothing, just thinking what a nice day it is today,' replied Aeris.

'Mm, hm. Sure, right,' said Tifa, sarcastically.

'What! I'm in a good mood! Don't spoil it! Race you to the water!' exclaimed Aeris, running on ahead.

'Cheater!' yelled Tifa, laughing as she chased Aeris.

Aeris just made it to the water as Tifa caught her from behind, Aeris enjoyed the thrill of being the hunted,

and somehow Tifa enjoyed the chase. Little to their knowledge, a certain shadowy figure was watching the whole time.

Tifa leapt into the water, swimming away deep towards the open sea. Aeris wasn't as adventurous off land.

She waited for a minute, then became worried when Tifa had not surfaced. She quickened her pace, when suddenly a hand grabbed

her arm. She spun around in surprise, when the person she saw was not Tifa.

'You!' she exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Well, I recieved a lovely long reply from a very satisfied writer-jim, and yes, you will get a nice surprise. i will not disappoint. I'm glad you enjoy it so very much, because i like these kinds of fanfics also. Angst is just too much for me, unless its a mix of angst and something else. i like fun fics. makes me smile! enjoy this installment! **

'Yuffie! You gave me such a scare! Why are you lurking about? How did you get here?' gasped Aeris.

Yuffie smiled, 'Scared ya, did I? Ha! I was perfecting my stalking technique. I hitched a ride on the road. Cloud

was too busy.'

'That's dangerous! What if it had been an axe murderer? AH!' screamed Aeris, as she was pulled under the water.

Tifa emerged with her, laughing hard, splashing Yuffie.

'Hey Yuf! What cha doing here?' asked Tifa.

Aeris was furious, angry at such a violent dunking, 'Tifa Lockhart! I will ask that you not do that again!'

Tifa recoiled a little,' Sorry Aeris, meant to be a little joke.'

Aeris' expression softened and she kissed Tifa tenderly, wiping away Tifa's anxiety. Yuffie coughed loudly.

'As I was saying, I was just here to visit. Can I stay with you guys for a couple of days?' declared Yuffie.

Aeris and Tifa were taken aback. Already, that made three unwanted disturbances. Tifa rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Aeris sighed, 'I suppose the world just isn't ready to let us be just yet...'

'What was that?' asked Yuffie.

'Nothing. Well, let's go for a swim, then we'll get you situated, there is a spare bedroom at our place,' replied Aeris.

The swim was enjoyable, but Tifa craved Aeris' touch, and Aeris craved Tifa's touch. Both girls itched for each other's company,

alone. Yuffie had put a major stopper in their plans. Tifa moped on their way back. Aeris squeezed her arm in comfort,

Tifa gave her a half-hearted smile, while Yuffie bounded along, oblivious to her friends' sadness.

Harmella peeked out through her curtains and spied the three. She clicked her tongue.

'Getting busy, huh, girls?' she murmured to herself.

Tifa unlocked the door, Aeris lead Yuffie to the spare bedroom.

'Uh... Both rooms are really close, huh?' asked Yuffie nervously, spotting the main bedroom.

Aeris giggled, realising the reason for Yuffie's discomfort.

'Ha! Don't worry Yuf. We CAN resist you know! We don't go at it everyday!' exclaimed Tifa.

'Though we'd like to...' murmured Aeris, just loud enough for Tifa to pick up.

'Ah, ah.. uh, um... o..ok! I guess that would be weird. Not that you guys are weird! You know what I mean!' rattles Yuffie, nervously.

Aeris giggled again, wonerding why on earth the young Ninja had decided to come if she was still uncomfortable about them.

The doorbell rang.

'If that's who I think it is, I'm gonna scream,' grumbled Aeris.

'I think she might have been peeking out the window,' replied Tifa, walking towards the door.

'Huh? Who?' asked Yuffie, following Tifa.

Tifa opened the door and sure enough, Harmella stood at the doorstep, with a grin.

'Hiya Teef! Aeris, and why who is this little beauty!' exclaimed Harmella.

'Hello Harmella,' replied Aeris flatly.

'Why the formal greeting? Like I told you call me Ella!' said Harmella, inching over to Yuffie.

Yuffie was shocked at the seemingly over friendly greeting to Tifa.

'Uh, hi. I'm Yuffie. How do you know these two?' she inquired.

'Oh, I met them yesterday when they moved in,' replied Harmella, smiling at the girl.

'And yet you call her Teef...' mumbled Yuffie.

'I believe in being friendly,' replied Harmella brightly.

Aeris rolled her eyes, 'And what may we expect from your pleasant surprise?'

'Ah, I spotted you coming back with Yuffie here and thought I'd say hi,' said Harmella, slightly less friendly sounding.

'Well, yeah. Yuffie's our friend from way back,' said Tifa, Yuffie puffed her chest a little.

Harmella smiled at Tifa and raised her eyebrows. Tifa shot back a confused stare, and went to stand behind Aeris.

Aeris glared at Harmella, 'Is that all?'

Harmella felt a bit unease at Aeris' aura. She grimaced, 'Ah, yes. I guess I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Yuffie!'

She let herself out. Yuffie closed the door, 'She's weird.'

'I'll say,' agreed Tifa.

Aeris just huffed, 'I don't like her at all.'

Tifa laughed and hugged Aeris tightly. Yuffie felt compelled to do so too, hoping to comfort her friend.

'See! You've even made Yuffie feel sad!' exclaimed Tifa, quietly.

Aeris chuckled, 'Oh dear. I'm alright.'

'Uh, thanks again though guys. I'm sorry at coming so soon, but I really wanted to train around here. But like,

I won't be here here all that often. Please just put up with me snoring here for a couple of days. That ok?' said Yuffie.

'Sure, sure. It's all ok,' replied Tifa warmly, relieved at the fact of having the house alone to herself and her Aeris

during the day.

Yuffie headed out for an early start. She left the house at 6:00, leaving a note saying that she'd eaten breakfast,

which consisted of a healthy 2 boiled eggs and 2 pieces of toast.

Tifa awoke to the slamming of the front door, she growled. She snuggled into Aeris' chest and tried to fall asleep again.

She couldn't. Then, unfortunately for her, Aeris decided to bear hug her and Tifa was unable to free herself.

Though she enjoyed being held by her lover, Tifa was uncomfortable purely because she wasn't asleep or able to sleep.

Aeris mumbled Tifa's name followed by, 'my sexy lover'. Tifa stiftled a laugh and kissed Aeris' face gently.

She closed her eyes, remembering the many times she had felt her heart stop beating as she saw Sephiroth close in near

Aeris. She had run forward at the last minute, luckily Cloud had managed to interfer.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she sniffled. Aeris' eyes fulttered open.

'Why do you cry my darling?' asked Aeris quietly.

Tifa blinked down to her, 'I was just remembering a time I nearly lost you. I'm so lucky now.'

'Hush, exactly, I'm here now aren't I? I'm going no where, except with you,' replied Aeris, lifting her head up to gently

kiss Tifa reassuringly.

Tifa moaned a little, cupping Aeris' face. Aeris slide her hands up Tifa's torso, as Tifa moved to be directly over her.

She draped her arms around Tifa's neck, still kissing, but increasing the passion. Her tongue darted in and out of Tifa's mouth teasingly.

She lifted her hips and pressed herself into Tifa's abdomen, eliciting a pleasured gasp. Tifa enjoyed the feeling

of Aeris pressed against her. She sucked at Aeris' neck in appreciation, rewarded with her own moan of ectasy.

Their legs became entangled, Tifa lowered herself slowly, making sure not to squash Aeris completely.

Aeris however, put her hands roughly on Tifa's back and pulled her down on top of her.

'I like you there,' said Aeris in a seductively husky voice.

Tifa was at a loss for words, but smiled at the bold and sexy statement. She squeezed Aeris' breasts in pure spontenaity,

laughing at the look of shock on Aeris' face.

'Surprises, surprises,' said Aeris, threading her hand through Tifa's hair, kissing down Tifa's neck.

They continued their explorations further into the afternoon. Yuffie returned home for lunch, screaming at the moans and groans coming out of the room,

mostly because they had left the door open.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad to be getting more reviews, it really makes me try harder to post a new chapter each week. But don't be disappointed if i don't. again enjoy, i tell you all now, I'm making it up as i go, so there's no set plot. By the way, I have been reading**

**over my old chapters, i do realise that there have been story holes, but they do not affect the story, so they don't matter that much!**

'My goodness! Yuffie! Call when you get home!' yelled Aeris.

Tifa leapt up from the bed and slammed the door. Yuffie keeled over in shock, she collapsed outside their bedroom door. After hurriedly reclothing themselves, they discovered Yuffie still lying prone, in a comatose state. They dragged her to her bedroom

and set about fussing over her. Aeris put a wet cloth on Yuffie's forehead while Tifa made her a sandwich.

Yuffie came round, blinking groggily; she spotted Aeris' concerned expression.

'I'm sorry, Aeris,' she murmured quietly.

'It's ok Yuffie. But next time, please inform us that you're back,' replied Aeris, stroking Yuffie's hair.

Tifa came in, bearing a tray with a chicken sandwich and a glass of fresh orange juice.

'Thanks Teef,' mumbled Yuffie, still avoiding looking the girls in the eyes.

'Really Yuffie, what are we going to do with you?' asked Tifa exasperatedly.

Yuffie munched rather slowly on her chicken sandwich and gulped her juice. She thanked the girls and they left her for the moment.

'Oh dear. Maybe she should go home,' murmured Tifa.

'Never! It was a one time thing! Next time she's here, it won't be happening, that's all. Come on. Let's watch a movie,' suggested Aeris.

Tifa knocked on Yuffie's door,' Hey Yuf! We're going to watch a movie, do you want to watch?'

'What is the movie?' asked Yuffie.

Tifa had no idea, but fortunately Aeris heard their conversation.

'It's Under The Tuscan Sun!' yelled Aeris from the living room.

'Ah... nah. Thanks anyway, I think I'll just play some games. Enjoy the movie,' replied Yuffie, preferring violence to love.

Tifa shrugged, walking into the kitchen she found Aeris ixing a quick lunch for them.

'Mm, lunch and a movie, alone with you. What more can I ask for?' mumbled Tifa, kissing Aeris' cheek.

'Shush, be careful, or else it will happen again,' warned Aeris.

'Eh, she's in her room anyway,' replied Tifa.

Aeris giggled, 'However, I wouldn't mind curling up to you while watching the movie.

They ate their lunch and made a beeline to the couch. Tifa gestured Aeris to sit, but Aeris remained rooted to the spot. Tifa rolled her eyes but obliging lay down on the couch on her side. Aeris placed the DVD in the machine and set the movie up, then relaxed into Tifa. Tifa flung an arm across Aeris' chest protectively, 'Mine.'

Aeris laughed and they became absorbed into the movie.

During the movie, Tifa began to nod off a little, as it was beginning to get dark outside. She rested her head on Aeris.

Aeris caressed Tifa's face and kissed her lightly, but decided not to disturb her lover. She propped her head up on her hand and heard Tifa whimper as she wiggled into a more comfortable position. It seemed she had rubbed up against Tifa in a rather pleasurable spot. Aeris smiled to herself and wiggle her ass a little. Again Tifa whimpered. Aeris felt compelled to tease her girlfriend further, suddenly, Tifa clutched at Aeris, who turned a little to face her.

'Tifa? Honey? Are you ok?' asked Aeris quietly, kissing Tifa's cheek.

Tifa lifted a lid and licked her ear, 'Keep teasing me and Yuffie won't be able to sleep tonight.'

'Is that right?' asked Aeris.

'Mm hm, 'replied Tifa, licking Aeris' neck.

Aeris gasped and rolled onto her side to fully face Tifa.

'You are so naughty, I thought we were watching a movie!' exclaimed Aeris gently.

Tifa grinned and continued licking while her hands roamed over the back of Aeris, squeezing her ass a couple of times before resting on her hips.

Tifa manoeuvred them so that she was under Aeris, who was struggling to not make too much noise from Tifa's ministrations. Tifa smoothed her hands up and down Aeris, remembering the last time they'd had been on the couch. She chuckled at the memory, but kissed Aeris on the mouth.

Aeris squealed at Tifa lifting her up and placing her in a position so that her breasts were on Tifa's face.

She squirmed a bit, enjoying Tifa kissing her breasts. Tifa then gasped herself as Aeris raised herself up, deciding to straddle Tifa. Aeris held the arm of the couch and slid herself up and down Tifa's torso. She enjoyed this quite alot herself, each time kissing

Tifa fully as she slid up, while nipping at Tifa's lip as she slid back down. Tifa was finding it all rather ticklish and raised her hips so that Aeris fell down back onto her face.

'Umph.. myb i shffoud ab nod nat,' mumbled Tifa, her mouth covered by Aeris' butt.

Aeris giggled at the sensation of sitting on Tifa while she talked, 'What was that dear?'

Tifa yanked her head out, 'I said, maybe I shouldn't have done that.'

'Why not? I liked it,' murmured Aeris, moving back and leaning over to kiss Tifa with a vengence.

Tifa's tongue battled with Aeris', both fighting for occupancy of the other's home.

Aeris won, purely because Tifa had to take a breath.

They breathed hard and deeply, staring into each other's eyes, not breaking contact for a full minute. Aeris 'mmed' and rested herself on Tifa, she placed her hands on either side of Tifa's head and closed her eyes.

Back to sleepy mode, Tifa kissed Aeris' forehead and snuggled her. Before too long, both were in a peacfeul slumber, enjoying the body warmth.

Yuffie walked out of her room, found the two sleeping like babies and blushed. She shook her head and chuckled to herself.

'I guess I gotta cook dinner tonight,' she murmured to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was suggested to write a chapter with no hot and heavy kissage and gropage. So here it is. Is it as enjoyable? I hope so because I had fun writing it! **

The next morning, Yuffie decided to go for a walk, she needed time to think. The previous night, she had been tossing and turning. Wondering how she felt about Tifa and Aeris. Sure, she was happy for them, it was just the fact that she wished she could have some sort of relationship also. So far, all the boys she had gone out with had either been total jerks or idiots. She pondered the thought of liking girls.

'Lesbianism? Hmm... Nah, I don't think I swing that way. Well, not yet anyways,' she murmured to herself.

'Oh really? You should try it some time,' said a voice.

Yuffie leapt clear of the bush that she was walking past and found that it was only Harmella.

'Oh, it's you,' she said, not moving closer.

'Is that any way to greet a friend?' asked Harmella, closing in on Yuffie.

Yuffie backed away slowly, 'Uh I don't know what you're talking about. I only just met you yesterday.'

'Ah, but I feel like I've known you forever!' exclaimed Harmella, placing a hand on Yuffie's face, caressing the cheek.

She used her other hand to pull Yuffie towards her. Yuffie screwed up her face and prepared herself to run when Aeris and Tifa appeared from behind he bushes.

'Hi Yuf, what on earth!' exclaimed Tifa.

Aeris strode up to Harmella and extricated Yuffie from her grasp.

'Don't you dare touch Yuffie again! It's not funny! You have no respect for other people's space!' yelled Aeris.

Yuffie ran to Tifa and was given a comforting embrace. She was rather shocked, not hurt, but extremely shocked.

'I have no idea what you are talking about Aeris dear,' replied Harmella calmly.

'I am no dear to you, and I'd prefer it if you'd not come near us ever again,' stated Aeris, her tone deathly frightening.

Harmella's eerie smile changed to a sneer, 'Oh is that right? You can't protect them forever, you know.'

She turned and stalked off.

Aeris turned shakily to Tifa and Yuffie. She enveloped them in a bone crushing hug.

'Oh dear. I hope I never have to do that again. That woman! She is so aggravating!' delcared Aeris as she laid her head against Tifa's shoulder.

She petted Yuffie's head, 'Are you alright Yuffie, darling? She didn't do anything to you did she?'

Yuffie shook her head, 'No, you guys came just in time. I was about to freak and try to make a run for it.'

'Gee, I didn't think she'd be capable of such an act. Well, lucky we found you first then, 'mused Tifa, giving Yuffie another reassuring hug.

Aeris smiled weakly and held Tifa's hand as the trio made their way back to the house.

'Perhaps it's time we visited the beach again, hey?' suggested Tifa.

The other two nodded in assent.

Yuffie grabbed her swimmers and changed quickly. She emerged from her room with a bright yellow towel draped around her shoulders. Tifa was ready, her black bikini accentuating her curves, specifically in the upper region. Aeris then appeared from the main bedroom, blushing still in her crimson bikini.

Yuffie sighed, 'Maybe I should buy a bikini too.'

'Ooh! I can help you there!' exclaimed Tifa.

'Mm, let's do that after we go to the beach. Then we can have lunch at the mall,' suggested Aeris.

'That's a great idea. Ok, everyone ready to go?' asked Tifa.

They headed out, Yuffie keeping a watchful eye on Harmella's house till they were out of sight range.

'I hope she doens't follow us,' commented Yuffie.

'Some how I don't think she'll resort to stalking, Yuf,' replied Tifa.

Aeris just walked closer to Tifa protectively.

They arrived at the beach with plenty of space to enjoy. It had not become packed with people just yet. They headed to the beach shop to buy Yuffie a bikini instead of going to the mall. They managed after an hour or so to convince Yuffie to buy a green bikini that she claimed to so too much of her navel area.

'It practically shows all of down there!' shrieked Yuffie.

Tifa and Aeris were in hysterics, but calmed down once Yuffie bought the swimsuit.

Tifa was the first one to leap into the water. Yuffie followed suit while Aeris made sure all their things were together before wading in slowly. Yuffie asked Aeris why she was going in so slowly, while Tifa took the opportunity to lift Aeris above her and dunk her in the water.

'Aren't you tired off that yet?' spluttered Aeris as she surfaced.

Yuffie leapt into Tifa's arms and demanded a go. Tifa complied with her wishes, heaving her with extra strength.

She then scooped Aeris up in her arms, Aeris wrapped her arms around Tifa. THey smooched for a bit, then Yuffie returned, demanding more rides.

'Come on Yuf! I'm not a machine you know!' complained Tifa.

Yuffie continued to pester Tifa until she gave another 10 chucks into the ocean. Yuffie was finally content and ran towards Aeris, playfully splashing the older girl. Aeris squealed and splashed Yuffie back, though not with as much force. Tifa watched them lovingly, she enjoyed the view of Aeris' skin shining in the sun, her wet hair slicked back, the droplets cascading around her, illuminating the female. Tifa was truly in love, and proud about it. She grinned like an idiot as she made her way towards the others, leaping towards Aeris, splashing both girls immensely.

They cried out and proceeded to gang up on her. She protested loudly, but to no avail, they then hefted her up and threw her in the deep end. She kicked hard and made her way up towards the surface, but not before a glint captured her eye. She quickly came up, took a gulp of air and dove back down. Curious to her girlfriend's sudden odd behaviour, Aeris swam towards the spot where Tifa had dove down. Yuffie, instead, lost interest and decided to sunbake on the beach.

Aeris ducked her head in the water and searched for Tifa. She spotted the darker brunette swimming towards a small hole in the sand. Tifa reached into the hole and retrieved a pearl, a single tear shaped pearl. She then dove up, Aeris followed her.

Tifa made her way to the beach and hid the pearl from Aeris.

'Did you find something Teef?' asked Aeris.

'Um, no. I thought I saw something. But it was just a piece of mirror,' replied Tifa nonchalantly.

Aeris nodded in silence, not believing her lover. She licked her finger and trailed the wet digit along Tifa's shoulders, eliciting a gasp from the affected.

'Are you sure you're not lying to me?' asked Aeris in a sultry tone.

'Yes. Well, it's a surprise,' Tifa managed to gasp, as Aeris licked her neck.

Tifa captured Aeris' lips in a passionate kiss.

'I hate to break you two up, but I'm really hungry!' exclaimed Yuffie.

Tifa and Aeris parted reluctantly. The three dried themselves off, got dressed in t-shirts and shorts, and made their way into the shopping centre.

Yuffie followed her nose and directed them to a cafe.

'Oh... I'll start with an ice chocolate and a big sub!' gushed Yuffie, fascinated with the menu.

Aeris giggled and order 3 ice chocolates, a chicken and beef sub for Yuffie, a garden salad for herself and a gourmet burger for Tifa. The waiter was temporarily blinded by the sun shining off the three females' legs. Tifa caught his eye and warned him off.

Aeris giggled again, 'I think you scared our waiter, Teef honey.'

'He was looking at your legs a little too much,' replied Tifa grouchily.

Eventually, after plucking up his courage, the waiter returned with their meals, also giving them a cookie each.

'On the house, my apologies for staring,' said the waiter, blushing profusely.

Tifa nodded at him appreciatively, they started on their lunch. Yuffie's sub was so big that she actually could not eat a bite of her cookie. Tifa tried to persuade her just to not eat it, but Yuffie was determined to enjoy her free cookie.

Aeris managed to make a compromise, take the cookie home. The waiter had been listening and handed Yuffie a small cookie container.

'You can do takeaway here,' he commented.

Aeris thanked him and Tifa paid the bill.

**Well? Review! How's that? I wrote a chapter without getting all hot and heavy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. I've had a bit of trouble with Harmella, but I will fix it later. I do like the result. I hope you agree with Aeris and Tifa's decision involving Yuffie. **

**NO! It's NOT what you think! Get those dirty thoughts outta your head! Haha!**

They returned home later that night, not feeling the need to eat dinner. Yuffie flopped onto a nearby sofa, grabbing the remote, 'We are watching Buffy!'

Tifa laughed as Aeris sat on her lap. They fidgeted until they made themselves comfortable. Yuffie was gasping all throughout the battle with Glory, and winced as she watched Dawn being sliced by the evil man.

'Yuffie, dear? Are you alright? Does this affect you that badly? But you fight everyday!' asked Aeris.

'Y.. yeah, but this is Buffy! It's so sad! When I fight I feel rushes of adrenalin! But when I watch this episode, it just makes me feel terrible, because I'd hate to endure that at such an age,' replied Yuffie, bursting into tears as Buffy leapt off the rickety infrastructure.

Tifa and Aeris looked at each other questioningly and shrugged simultaneously.

Later that night, after calming and soothing Yuffie, Aeris fixed her a cup of hot chocolate. Yuffie bade them goodnight and retired to her room. Tifa was rather worried.

'Aeris, I wonder if we should have let Yuffie join us in all those battles. No wonder she didn't want to go up against Sephiroth!' said Tifa.

'I know! Oh dear. I hope she isn't scarred from it,' replied Aeris, feeling very maternal suddenly.

'DO you suppose we ought to ask her? Be examined by a psychologist or something?' commented Tifa.

Aeris shook her head, 'No, then we'd make her feel uncomfortable. Perhaps she has gotten over it, or perhaps it never mattered.'

Tifa grimaced again but was comforted by Aeris, recieving a warm, loving embrace. They also turned in, Aeris holding Tifa in a protective and firm hug. She nuzzled Tifa's neck and fell asleep with little trouble. Tifa on the other hand fretted about Yuffie, but eventually saw the logic in Aeris' comment and dozed off, feeling very satisfied in such a loving embrace.

Yuffie woke up suddenly, escaping from a nightmare. She wheezed and gasped quiet sobs.

Aeris awoke to her weeping and got up groggily, wondering what the noise was. She then whipped her nightgown on and raced to Yuffie's room. She knocked slightly, but went in without invitation.

'Yuffie! Dear, did you have a nightmare?' she asked, concerned.

Yuffie laughed bitterly, 'Yes, at my age. Unfortunately.'

Aeris tutted, wrapping her amrs around Yuffie, Yuffie leaned into Aeris gratefully, trying to wipe away her tears.

Aeris held her for a long time, rubbing her back. Yuffie eventually halted in her sobs and weeping, only to look up at Aeris with a snot covered face.

Aeris was so shocked she burst out laughing, worrying Yuffie to such an extent, that she rushed to the bathroom and cried out in utter disgust, immediately cleaning her face.

Aeris managed to silence her laughter, 'Oh Yuffie! I'm so sorry! You just looked a sight! Oh, dear me. Hee hee.'

Yuffie glared at her, but returned a smile, 'Well, thank you. You'd better go back to bed.'

'Now, if you need to talk to me, or Tifa, or both of us, we are here for you, ok?' said Aeris.

Yuffie nodded and wished her a good night.

In the morning, Aeris quietly explained the situation to Tifa, 'I do believe that she'll be alright, but we must be on our guard.'

'Alright. Poor Yuf,' murmured Tifa.

They met Yuffie with smiles, however, as she entered the kitchen. Thankfully, she seemed to have had a good sleep for the rest of the night.

'Well, how about banger and mash?' suggested Aeris.

Tifa and Yuffie nodded simultaneously.

'Alright! You two peel and mash the potatoes for me then,' Aeris chuckled.

Breakfast was speedily readied and devoured just as quickly. Yuffie patted her rounder stomach.

'Ooh... I think I'd better lie down,' she mumbled, stumbling to the couch.

'And then go for a run!' suggested Tifa, amazed at how much the young girl could eat.

'I guess she's still growing,' commented Aeris.

'Ain't that the truth!' exlcaimed Yuffie in repsonse.

The three laughed.

Harmella approached the front door, almost hesitantly, but strode on up and rapped a few knocks. She even rung the bell for good measure. Aeris emerged, with murderous glint in her eye.

'What do you want, Harmella?' asked Aeris, spitting out the name.

'I just wanted to apologise to lil Yuf,' replied Harmella, shoving her way through the door.

Yuffie recoiled at the sight of Harmella and Tifa put an arm around her.

'Say it and go,' demanded Aeris, leaning against the doorframe.

Tifa glared at Harmella, who just glanced at Yuffie.

'Yeah, well, sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was all a joke,' said Harmella flatly.

Aeris' eyes blazed, 'A joke! A joke! That was not a freaking joke, you bitch! Get out!'

Tifa released Yuffie and hauled Harmella out the door, 'Get lost, before Aeris comes looking for your blood.'

Harmella glared back at Aeris and dusted herself off before storming off towards the mall.

'Why the hell does she bother coming around here?' wondered Tifa.

Aeris slammed the door and Yuffie ran to her for comfort. Aeris hugged the younger girl fiercely.

'We'll never let her hurt you again, ok?' said Tifa, encircling them both.

It seemed to Aeris, that the couple had somewhat "adopted" Yuffie. This thought was welcomed by the both of them.

Later that day, Aeris remembered how she wasn't able to recieve a full education and she doubted that Tifa ever was given the luxury.

'Yuffie, I think we ought to get you to finish your education,' said Aeris, a matter-of-factly.

Yuffie flinched at the offending word, 'Aeris! I finished Yr 10! I don't need to go to school anymore!'

Tifa shook her head, 'I agree with Aeris. It's bout high time you got your butt back into school. You're still only 18. Yr 11 and Y 12 should be very beneficial for you.'

Yuffie whined and moaned, but the two remained firm. Later in the week, Yuffie was enrolled to the local high school.

of Costa Del Sol.

Yuffie rocked up to her high school reluctantly and hauled her backpack over shoulder. She had denied letting Aeris and Tifa walk her there on her first day, claiming not to be treated like a child.

'Well, here we go,' muttered Yuffie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Who is still reading this? Hm, I wonder, how would I finish this fic, maybe I should have something dramatic happen…. Then I might finish it, cause right now, it's kinda just reciting their daily going's on, except for the pearl. That's the only thing of interest right now, I believe. If there's anything you want to know more about, review it! **

Tifa had sneaked out to the mall, hoping that the small jewellers shop would be able to help her out.

She had left Aeris snoozing on the couch, and Yuffie was at school, so she was able to take out the pearl to be valued.

'Goodness! This is quite a looker!' exclaimed the jeweller, examining the pearl closely.

Tifa inched forward, 'Well? Do you think it is worth making into a pendant?'

'Of course! If that is what you want. Unless you want to sell it,' replied the jeweller, marvelling at the sheen of the pearl.

Tifa shook her head. All of Avalanche had a great deal of money stored away in each bank account. All the battles had provided them with enough gil to last a lifeime. She had no need to sell the pearl.

'I'd like for you to set the pearl into a pendant for me please,' said Tifa.

'And I'd gladly do it for you. The fee isn't big, considering you only want the pearl on a necklace. No other jewels?' inquired the jeweller.

Tifa shook her head again, 'No, I think the silver and pearl is enough.'

The jeweller clapped her hands together, 'Alright then! Give it to me for a while and I will have it ready for you by, say 3 days. How does that sound?'

'Sounds wonderful, thank you,' replied Tifa, leaving the shop with a grin.

Yuffie grumbled to herself as she tried to listen to the teacher about surds and fractions.

Maths was definitely not one of her strong suits, though she listened intently to the consumer arithmetic, her thief side becoming more interested. She felt relieved that she could at least choose what subjects she wanted.

However, Aeris and Tifa had both insisted that she continue Maths and English. Other than that, she had chosen PDHPE, metalwork and food tech. She supposed she could use the skills from metal work and learn more cooking skills or recipes.

She was the only girl in the metalwork class, but she had warned all the boys off already. Some eyed her with interest while others cowered in corners to avoid her gaze.

The teachers had no opinion on Yuffie yet, simply being she had not caused any trouble nor excitement. She seemed to be a normal girl, except for her clothing tastes. Costa Del Sol High had no uniform, after a big battle in the courts when several students and their rich parents decided to either have a swimsuit uniform or free choice. Obviously the school had opted for free choice; claiming swimsuit uniform was unsuitable and would cause much unwanted attention during school.

Tifa returned home, only to not find Aeris on the couch. She peered into the kitchen, no Aeris there either.

Aeris ambushed her from behind, leaping onto her back and wrapped her arms around Tifa.

'You left me by myself! How could you?' Aeris pouted.

'Aw, I'm sorry babe, but I had something to take care of at the mall,' replied Tifa, easing Aeris off her back to kiss her.

Aeris slapped her backside, ' Don't do it again sweet thing, and since Yuffie's at school, it's just you and me.'

Tifa grinned almost sleazily as she followed Aeris into the study.

Aeris flung a book into the air, 'I don't suppose Yuffie will need to read this, nor you or I.'

'Nope, most of her subjects are hands on,' replied Tifa huskily.

Aeris winked at her and drew her to the desk. Thankfully, they had not purchased a computer yet, so there was no problem in Tifa pushing Aeris down onto the desk hungrily.

'Mm, I think I know what you want,' said Aeris seductively, lifting her left leg and wrapping it around Tifa who was crouched over her.

'Do you now?' whispered Tifa, sliding a finger down Aeris' other leg, caressing the calve.

'Mm hmm, 'replied Aeris, lifting her head to lick Tifa's ear and trailed kisses down her throat, she grazed Tifa's shoulder with her teeth.

'Well, I certainly liked that. For sure,' murmured Tifa, reciprocating by kissing Aeris' face and neck.

Aeris sucked at Tifa's neck, liking the hollow of her shoulder while Tifa stroked her legs and ran her hands all over Aeris' body.

They spent another good 5 minutes exploring and kissing different areas of each other.

Aeris backed herself up more onto the desk, with Tifa moving up further also, not missing a beat. Tifa glanced down at Aeris with a grin of pure lust, Aeris licks her lips seductively and Tifa claims her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Moaning and groaning, Aeris moves her body up and Tifa just pushes it down with her abdomen,

grinding slowly.

'Stop teasing me, naughty girl,' gasps Aeris.

'Me? I'm the naughty one? You nearly woke up Yuffie the other morning from all your yelling and screaming! I'm just punishing you for that,' replied Tifa quickly, stroking Aeris' breasts.

Aeris giggled and caressed Tifa's arse, 'Mm, nice and firm.'

Tifa rolls her eyes and kisses her again, this time gently pulling Aeris' skirt off.

The front door bell rings, Tifa groans loudly and rolls off Aeris, who is absolutely livid with all the interruptions occurring lately.

'What the hell is going on! Can we have no peace!' growled Aeris in fustration.

Tifa shrugged and kisses Aeris hard, to quell her anger. Unfortunately, another ring causes Aeris' anger to flare up.

Aeris storms off to the front door and slams it open.

'HOW MAY I HELP YOU!' Aeris asks, her nostrils flaring.

A frightened Marlene runs up to her and hugs her legs tightly, 'I'm sorry Aeris! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come by myself, but Daddy wouldn't take me here!'

Aeris' expression softens immediately,' Oh Marlene, honey. It's you, I'm sorry too honey, I thought you were someone else.'

Tifa walks up slowly to the pair, 'Hey Marlene. What do you mean, Barrett wouldn't take you?'

'Yeah, he said if I wanted to see you guys so bad, you wouldn't have moved away,' she sniffled.

'But we didn't even move that far, but still I can't believe you came by yourself! Why did you just ring us?' asked Tifa.

Marlene quirked her eyebrow and mutters softly, 'Oh yeah...'

Aeris laughs softly and scoops Marlene up in her arms and give the young girl a tight hug, ' Well, you'd better come inside, because I am sure that you are mighty hungry.'

Marlene nods in agreement. Tifa closes the door, checking outside.

Aeris fixes Marlene a sandwich and some pumpkin soup.

'Where's Yuffie? Isn't she staying here for a while?' inquired Marlene, her mouth full of chicken.

'Swallow before you speak,' Aeris reminded her.

'Well, yes, Yuffie has been staying with us, and possibly for longer now. We've sent her back to highschool,' Tifa informed her.

Marlene's jawed dropped,' You mean, Yuffie hasn't finished highschool yet! That's terrible! Good thing she came to you guys!'

Aeris and Tifa both chuckled then fell silent. They were unsure about telling the little girl about themselves.

'But wouldn't that be weird for you guys, since you are married and all,' continued Marlene.

This time, it was Tifa and Aeris' jaws which dropped.

'Uh, what? Marlene, did you say we were... married?' asked Tifa, shakily.

'Yeah, isn't that what happened? You are both in love right?' asked Marlene, finishing her soup.

'Well, not married exactly, but yes we love each other. Marlene, dear, who told you this?' inquired Aeris.

Marlene studied both of them then replied with 'Cloud told me, he said that's why you both moved out.'

Tifa and Aeris made mental notes to attack Cloud next time they saw him, they weren't quite ready to handle the fact that Marlene was taking the news quite well.

'And this doesn't scare you at all?' asked Tifa.

Again, Marlene stared at her funny, 'Huh? Why would I be scared?'

'Well, most couples are male and female, not female and female... Hang on! You are only 6! Why am I telling you all this?' exclaims

Tifa.

'Hey! I'm seven! And so what? I love you guys and you love each other, all the better!' exclaimed Marlene, hands on her hips.

Aeris chuckles and hugs Marlene again, 'Oh you are such a little dear.'

Marlene grins and thanks her for the lunch. Tifa scratches her head, amazed at the little girl's level headedness.

'Well I am just glad that you are okay with this,' commented Aeris.

Marlene smiles at them and hugs Tifa, 'Yeah, otherwise it would be bad, and then you wouldn't speak to me again.'

'No, we'd never do that, but I see where you are coming from. Marlene, next time you want to visit, tell us, ok? We'll come pick you up or something,' said Tifa.

Marlene nodded and leapt down from her arms.

'How about you come with us to pick up Yuffie?' suggested Aeris.

Marlene replied with an excited whoop.

Yuffie rubbed her temple gently, annoyed at how slowly time had passed during fifth period, which was maths again.

She walked out of the classroom slowly, making her way to the front gate and moaned in exasperation.

Surely not, surely that bouncy little girl was not Marlene, surely she was just an illusion. This thought was immediately extinguished as the 7 year old bounded up and leapt onto Yuffie's back.

'Piggy back!' she demanded playfully.

Tifa plucked Marlene from Yuffie's back, 'Ah, not now Marlene. I'm sure Yuffie's glad to see you, but she must be exhausted.'

Marlene nodded in understanding and made do with holding Yuffie's hand all the way back home.

Aeris gave Yuffie an encouraging hug when they made it back.

'How was your day?' Aeris inquired.

Yuffie groaned and replied, 'Don't ask. I don't remember school being so boring and demanding!'

Tifa chuckled, 'All for your benefit.'

Yuffie rolled her eyes and glanced at Marlene who giggled and ran to the living room.

'What tv with me then!' Marlene exclaimed, jumping up and down.

'Ok, what do you want to watch?' chuckled Yuffie.

Aeris and Tifa smiled at each other as they watched the two debate about which show to watch. So this was what mothers felt like watching their children.

Tifa frowned, remembering the problem with Barrett. Aeris placed her hand on Tifa's arm and handed her the cordless phone.

'Ah, you read my mind,' commented Tifa, kissing Aeris softly.

Aeris nodded and sat down at the table. Tifa dialled Barrett's number.

'Yo, who is dat?' asked Barrett.

'Hey Barrett, it's Tifa here. Did you know that Marlene came here by herself?' said Tifa.

'Tifa! Is that where the hell she is! At your place? Ah, ok. Thanks for letting me know. Ah she's being a brat. Do me a favour please? Let her stay over for a while?' pleaded Barrett.

Tifa frowned, crinkling her brow, 'Wait a mo.'

Aeris had overheard Barrett's desperate pleas. She nodded to Tifa.

Tifa nodded back, 'Yeah, ok, Barrett. But you have to pick her up later, ok?'

'Sure, thanks again. Say hi to Aeris for me,' replied Barrett before hanging up.

Tifa placed the phone back on its stand, 'Hmm. That's weird.'

Aeris got up and hugged Tifa from behind, 'I'm sure he just needs some time off, besides, we're practically practicing happy families now anyways.'

Tifa mused for a little longer before turning around to stare into Aeris' eyes, manoeuvring them away from the viewpoint of the young girls, into the study. She sat down in the armchair of the study, pulling Aeris into her lap. Aeris caressed Tifa's face, tracing her profile. Tifa pulled Aeris closer to her, inhaling Aeris' shampoo, watermelon.

Tifa grinned and nuzzled Aeris' neck, her tongue darting in and out, flickering against Aeris' skin. Aeris giggled and wrapped her arms around Tifa's neck. She laughed softly and ran her hands over Tifa's face, hoping to physically remember her lover's features.

Tifa captured her lips for another kiss, this time for longer, but just as gentle.

'You know, this study hasn't actually been used for studying yet,' giggled Aeris.

Tifa chuckled and kissed Aeris' neck and tweaked her left nipple. Aeris gave a shriek of laughter and bounced up.

Tifa looked at her demurely and followed her back to the kitchen.

**Enjoy that?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long! I promise there will be a proper showdown with Harmella sometime. **

Tifa grabbed Yuffie as she stumbled past, on her way to the bathroom in the early morning.

'Wha!' exclaimed Yuffie, nearly peeing herself from shock.

'Sh! Yuf! It's me! Can you please do me a favour tonight?' whispered Tifa, clamping her hand over Yuffie's mouth.

Yuffie nodded and Tifa let go.

'Cool, thanks. Uh, can you look after Marlene tonight?' asked Tifa.

'Yeah, sure. Why? Oh, a date huh?' replied Yuffie, raising her eyebrows.

Tifa chuckled and rolled her eyes, 'Yeah. That's right. So you can? Thanks!'

Yuffie laughed and went to the bathroom, as Tifa gave her a big hug and practically skipped to the kitchen.

Marlene made her way to the kitchen, welcomed by a wondrously delicious smell attacking her senses.

'Wow! What smells so good?' she exclaimed, eyes wide towards the stove.

Aeris turned and beamed at her, 'Well, I'm glad to know you'll enjoy it. I'm making apple turnovers, they are just about finished in the oven.'

Marlene beamed at the thought of a sweet breakfast. Tifa burst into the kitchen humming.

'Morning! It's a beautiful day today!' she exclaimed, hugging Marlene and giving Aeris a kiss on the cheek.

'That's not what you said this morning when the alarm went off!' retorted Aeris jovially.

Tifa rolled eyes, 'That thing shouldn't have been on in the first place.'

Aeris giggled and dished out the hot apple turnovers as Yuffie entered the kitchen.

Yuffie inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet, tantalizing aroma of the apple turnovers before heartily digging in. The others joined her with fervour. Aeris however was daintily adding some whipped cream before cutting her apple turnover into bite sized pieces. Tifa finished her turnover with a great burp. She blushed as Aeris gave her scandalized look and Yuffie and Marlene just laughed their heads off.

'Excuse me, ' apologised Tifa, who was rewarded with a kiss from Aeris.

Marlene and Yuffie headed off to the living room as Tifa and Aeris cleaned up.

Tifa leaned over the dishwasher and engaged Aeris in a passionate kiss.

'Mm, major kissage,' murmured Aeris as they broke apart.

'Go out with me to dinner tonight?' asked Tifa with a grin.

Aeris opened her mouth, and closed it again, realising that they hadn't actually gone out on a date as yet.

'Yuffie's gonna look after Marlene,' said Tifa, interrupting her thoughts.

Aeris smiled at her sweetly, 'Oh course! I'd love for you to take me out!'

Tifa gave her the biggest grin or all time and swept her up and swung her around, much to Aeris' shock and enjoyment. Aeris squealed as Tifa twirled her round and round, giggling uncontrollably when Tifa gently let her down.

'Then it's a date,' murmured Tifa, kissing her lightly.

Aeris suddenly felt flush and smiled shyly.

Tifa and Aeris dropped Yuffie off for another day of highschool. Marlene tagged along of course, bouncing up and down all the way, amusing Yuffie to no end.

'Can I go? Can I go too? Please!' begged Marlene.

'No, sorry honey. Little girls aren't allowed to go to highschool. You have to wait till you're older,' explained Aeris.

'Why does everyone say that to everything I ask?' inquired Marlene grumpily.

'Because, Marlene, it's true,' replied Tifa, smiling at the scowling girl.

Marlene wrinkled her nose but leapt into Yuffie's arms to farewell her.

'Bye Yuffie! Bring me something back when you get home!' she called.

Yuffie waved back, laughing all the way to class, thinking "what can I get you from school?"

Tifa and Aeris escorted Marlene back home. They played some board games with her.

'Tiiiifaaa! You cheated!' declared Marlene, spotting Tifa slipping herself a few hundreds from the Monopoly box.

Aeris gave Tifa a stern look then laughed, 'Even little Marlene saw that!'

Tifa blushed and reluctantly put the fake money back.

'I need the money,' she muttered.

Aeris gave her an encouraging kiss on the cheek. Much to her dismay, she landed on Tifa's property on the next round. Tifa relinquished her of five thousand gil.

Aeris gave her a mock gasp while Tifa glanced at her with a triumphant grin.

A round of snap and happy families followed after Marlene was frustrated with Aeris and Tifa teasing her about not knowing when to buy and sell. It was another 'when-you-are-older-you-will-understand' thing.

After an exhausting day of entertaining Marlene, shopping and watching Ice Age 2, Tifa and Aeris rested on the bench outside the mall. Marlene was playing on the play equipment which had other children draped on it.

'Ah that girl, like a lithium battery she is,' muttered Tifa, shifting into a more comfortable position, leaning against Aeris.

Aeris 'mmed' in agreement. They watched proudly as Marlene settled a small dispute between a young boy and his sister.

'She is so mature!' remarked a voice from behind them.

'Why thank you...' began Aeris, trailing off as she saw who the voice belonged to.

Harmella gave her a withering look, 'Oh don't look at me like that.'

'If I looked pained, it is because I saw your face,' said Aeris through gritted teeth.

Tifa stood up, standing between the two women. Harmella waved her hand, 'Sit down. I'm not here to fight.'

'Then what are you doing here?' asked Tifa.

'What? Can't I roam the lands? Go shopping? Watch a movie?' replied Harmella.

Aeris' eyes widened,' You've been following us!'

'No! I would never do that. But perhaps you might want to keep an eye on such a delightful creature,' commented Harmella, raising her brow at Aeris pointedly.

'What are you insinuating?' growled Tifa.

Harmella just winked at her and left. Aeris was about to run after her and give her the beating she deserved when Marlene came running towards them.

'Aeris! Tifa! Who was that strange lady?' she asked.

'Marlene, promise that you'll never talk to that lady, don't ever invite her in the house, ok?' said Aeris, kneeling to hug Marlene.

Marlene nodded,' OK.'

'Good girl,' said Tifa, patting Marlene gently.

They returned home in silence.

'Yuffie? Are you back?' called Tifa, unlocking the door.

'Yeah! Hey Marlene! Want lasangne for dinner?' she yelled back. the wondrous smell hitting their senses.

'YAY!' screamed Marlene, excitedly running to the kitchen.

'Be careful!' warned Aeris, worried that one day Marlene would trip and break her head open.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Aeris, 'Don't worry, come on. Huh, I didn't know Yuffie could cook lasagne... Let's get ready, hmm?'

'Yeah,' agreed Aeris, turning to their bedroom.

Yuffie popped her head out of the kitchen,' Don't forget to lock the door! Oh on second thoughts, just CLOSE the door!'

'Ha ha, very funny Yuffie,' replied Tifa sarcastically.

'Huh?' asked Marlene questioningly.

'Don't worry, tell you some other time,' grinned Yuffie.

'Don't you DARE!' shrieked Aeris.

Yuffie burst out laughing and was patted on the back by a very concerned Marlene.

'Tell me again, why I bought this dress?' asked Aeris, fiddling with the straps of her tight red dress.

'Cause you look absolutely stunning in it. Why?' replied Tifa, fixing her hair.

'I can't wear underwear in this!' Aeris hissed.

Tifa muffled a laugh, 'Why, then, all the better!'

Aeris threw her underwear at the hysterical Tifa, 'Oh! You are no help!'

Tifa caught the underwear and grinned at Aeris, raising her eyebrows.

'Fine! I won't wear any,' declared Aeris.

'Well, I think it doesn't matter, cause who else is gonna look under there besides me?' asked Tifa.

'You are quite dirty minded at the moment aren't you?' Aeris questioned her.

Tifa smirked and looked up at the ceiling. She had bought herself a knee length sky blue dress. It was only just hugging her figure, while Aeris' looked difficult to move in, though it actually was quite stretchy. Tifa had arranged her hair to be tied up on the top of her head and curled the ends. Aeris' hair was let out. It gave her a very mature look indeed, coupled with the mascara and strawberry red lipstick. Tifa opted to go light on the make up, deciding that she looked best with only a little.

'Here, I'll put your lipstick on for you, hold still,' said Aeris, pushing lips onto Tifa's, making sure she was evenly painted.

'Thanks,' replied Tifa.

They rechecked themselves several times in the mirror before making an appearance in the kitchen.

Yuffie let out a whistle, 'Whoo. You both look, very...'

'Hot? Sexy?' suggested Tifa.

'I was gonna say pretty,' replied Yuffie, not taking the bait.

'Wow! You look so beautiful!' exclaimed Marlene, hugging Aeris' legs.

Aeris struggled to keep her balance; Tifa held her upright then bent to hug Marlene also.

'Well, be careful and have fun,' said Yuffie, sitting down to serve Marlene and herself the lasagne.

'Thank you. You both be wary and don't let any strangers in the house, ok? Not even neighbours,' warned Aeris.

Yuffie nodded and waved them out.

Tifa sighed, spotting the taxi, 'Ah, good. The taxi's here already.'

She opened the door for Aeris.

'Why thank you, honey,' said Aeris, Tifa just kissed her lightly and went to the other side.

The taxi dropped them off in front of a very posh looking restaurant, newly renovated in Costa De Sol. Aeris had noticed Tifa fiddling something in her purse, but did not ask.

'Well, shall I order?' inquired Tifa, as the waiter came over.

'Why not?' replied Aeris.

Tifa nodded and ordered lobster Mornay and 2 hour roasted beef.

'Mm, sounds delicious, though not as delicious as some one looks tonight,' commented Aeris.

The waiter had left a bottle of Chardonnay, which Aeris had ordered. Tifa poured the chardonnay. Aeris sipped at it, letting the flavour take her.

Returning with their meals, the waiter gave them a reproachful look since they were leaning over the table kissing, so that he couldn't put the hot plates down. Both blushed and thanked him whole heartedly. He gave them a smile to relieve them of any thought of giving offence.

They fed each other titbits of their meals, Aeris purposely dropped a bit of cream on Tifa's nose. She leant over to lick it off. Tifa had blushed because they were surrounded by other couples, including a lecherous old man who was being smacked throughout his meal with his wife.

'Let me take you somewhere?' asked Tifa.

Aeris quirked her brow, but took Tifa's proffered arm and they set off towards the park. Tifa sat Aeris down on the bench.

She was careful not to kneel, sitting down besides Aeris instead. She extricated the pearl necklace from her purse and Aeris gasped.

'Be mine forever?' asked Tifa softly.

Aeris gazed at the pearl, it glistened in the moon light, and she then directed her loving gaze at Tifa.

'Of course, forever and ever,' she replied breathlessly.

Tifa smiled widely and put the necklace on her love. Aeris caressed Tifa's face and drew her in for a long and tongue-tastic kiss. They broke away gasping for air.

'Heh heh. You like it?' gasped Tifa.

'Yes,' breathed Aeris.

Tifa got up and sat on one of the swings. Aeris followed and sat herself in Tifa's lap. She snuggled into Tifa, as Tifa swung them gently. Aeris turned her head and Tifa licked Aeris' lips. Aeris opened them and Tifa pushed her tongue in gently, licking Aeris' lips on the way. Aeris kissed her deeply and they moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling. Fortunately, it was not chilly, so they stayed sitting their, kissing and nuzzling each other for quite a while. Tifa sucked on Aeris' lip, savouring the odd flavour of the wine residue.

'Are you still hungry?' asked Aeris breathlessly.

'Hm?' questioned Tifa, nuzzling into Aeris' neck again.

'I mean, we could have desert when we get back home,' she replied, raising one brow.

Tifa looked at her a smile forming on her face, but it fell again just as quickly,' But, they're at home.'

'I'm sure they're asleep by now! Besides, we can be quiet,' giggled Aeris.

'Well, I guess the walls are rather thick...' started Tifa.

'Yes, and we'll be sure to close the door this time,' added Aeris.

Tifa smirked and nodded her head in acceptance, 'Yeah, alright then. Gosh, what a libido you have!'

Aeris let out a growl of mock shock and whacked Tifa on the arm playfully.

'Hello? Anyone awake?' called Tifa, closing the door behind her.

Aeris peeped into the living room, Marlene was nestled under Yuffie's arm, both snoring and sleeping soundly, apparently watching several Disney movies.

'Oh, they're so cute!' whispered Aeris.

'Yeah, aren't they just? Ah, well, let's get a blanket or two on them, they can sleep there for tonight. The couch is quite comfy,' commented Tifa.

Aeris retrieved two warm blankets and placed them gently on the two heavy sleepers, tucking Marlene in. Aeris kissed the young girl on the forehead and patted Yuffie's head.

'My good girls,' cooed Aeris, turning the TV off and leaving to her bedroom.

Tifa was already there, getting into something more comfortable, her pyjamas. Aeris grabbed her arms and held them behind her, licking her neck.

'What? Getting dressed again? Surely not,' she whispered seductively.

Tifa chuckled, 'Horny Aeris.'

Aeris nipped the dipped part of her shoulder, causing her to groan.

'Gotta close the door,' muttered Tifa, kicking the door close.

Aeris let her go and began to slowly undress. She let her dress fall to the floor, she stepped out and allowed Tifa to stare at her half naked body. Her lacy red lingerie beckoned to Tifa.

'I think my favourite colour is now definitely red,' murmured Tifa, encircling Aeris in a hug.

Aeris turned her head and kissed Tifa, 'Mm. I wonder why that is.'

Tifa pulled Aeris onto the bed with her, lavishing her with kisses down her chest. Aeris giggled and ran her hands along Tifa's back and ass. Tifa licked at Aeris' breasts, nuzzling at them and blowing softly on them, tickling Aeris to no end. Aeris surprised Tifa by pinching her butt and took the shocked moment to flip her over.

'Wha?' began Tifa.

'Shh,' said Aeris, placing a finger on Tifa's lips, then replaced it with her mouth.

She kissed gently, then a little harder and harder, till both were panting. Aeris straddled Tifa and rubbed her upper body against Tifa's. Their breasts rubbed together and Tifa's eyes rolled back for a moment. The moan she let out caused Aeris to feel even hornier than she was already. She pulled Tifa's pyjama top off, leaving only a lacy black bra left to cover her heaving breasts.

She jumped a little, her landing making Tifa chuckle.

'Hm? What's funny?' questioned Aeris.

'That tickled,' giggled Tifa, Aeris' hair had trickled across Tifa's torso.

'Is that so?' commented Aeris, who then proceeded to bounce on Tifa, reducing to the woman underneath to tears of laughter.

'Sss.. stop! Ae... Aeris! AH! I can't take it anymore!' declared Tifa, sitting up and unceremoniously grasping Aeris and lifting her up in her arms, grasping her in a tight hug.

Aeris frowned at the sudden loss of use for her arms. Tifa laughed again and captured Aeris' lips for a languorous and sensual kiss. Aeris closed her eyes and opened them half way. She gave Tifa a satisfied smile. Tifa let her go.

Aeris jumped off the bed and turned around, pouncing on the further shocked Tifa.

'Woah!' Tifa exclaimed as Aeris clutched at Tifa and pretended to mew.

Aeris stuck her tongue out and licked Tifa's lobe. Tifa grinned. She extricated herself from Aeris and got on all fours on the bed, she circled Aeris, like a lion contemplating its' prey. Aeris went wide eyed and pretended to be scared. Then thought of a better idea and turned away from Tifa, but turned her head to look at Tifa with bedroom eyes.

Tifa went straight away to push her down and kiss and kiss her. She sucked on Aeris' neck and tapped Aeris' inner thigh, playfully tracing her lower area. Aeris growled and raked her fingers down Tifa's back, annoyed at being teased. Tifa's face went funny for a moment, then she realised that Aeris had drawn some blood. Yet, it felt kinda good.

Aeris quirked her brow and smiled like a Cheshire cat. She pulled Tifa down on her, gyrating her hips. Tifa moaned and reciprocated.

It was very lucky for Yuffie to be sleeping in the living room that night, because the walls were NOT thick enough to prevent the loud groans and squeals emitted from Tifa and Aeris' room that night. Nor would she have been able to sleep through the continuous laughing and moans. In fact, when little Marlene walked past their room to go to the toilet and heard noisy meows and hissing, she thought that cats were outside fighting.

'Maybe I should tell Tifa and Aeris that cats fight outside the window near their room tomorrow morning,' she muttered to herself.

**Review! Review! That's the only way you're gonna get me to update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologise for taking so long! I had been rather stuck for ideas, realistically, if it hadn't been for the reviews, I might have ended it there, but I know I had lots of loose ends to tie up, so…. Here is the next chapter!**

Aeris awoke to the feeling of slim fingers playing with her hair and breasts.

'Well, I'd love to be awoken everyday like this,' she yawned.

As she yawned, her chest rose and Tifa took the opportunity to land her face there.

Aeris giggled, Tifa's hair tickled her stomach. They lay there in each other's arms for at least an hour before Aeris commented, 'We probably should put some clothes on. Pyjamas, just in case Marlene comes in.'

Tifa groaned, 'Why? Isn't the door locked?'

'No, I don't think so. Tifa? Honey? Could you please go put some clothes on?' insisted Aeris.

'Aw… Come on, it's only 7:00, she can't be up that early, can she?' whined Tifa.

Aeris gave her a reproachful look, Tifa sighed, sliding out of bed.

'SHIT! It's cold!' exclaimed Tifa, jumping back in under the covers and clutching Aeris tightly.

Aeris laughed, Tifa glared at her and snatched at random bits of clothing, dressing under the covers.

'Well, if you had left the heater on last night, then it wouldn't be so cold now!' exclaimed Aeris.

'But what if it had burned us all down in our sleep!' retorted Tifa.

Aeris traced lazy lines up and down Tifa's spine making Tifa shiver involuntarily.

'What sort of magic are you trying to pull on me now?' wondered Tifa aloud, giving Aeris a smooch, flicking her tongue inside Aeris' mouth.

Aeris smirked, 'Oh, just a little pick-me-up before breakfast.'

Suddenly, Aeris leapt up and pinned Tifa face down on the bed. She lay right on top of her; Tifa could feel her breasts pressing against her back. Tifa rocked her head back and forth to get rid of the kinks. The loud cracks were unnerving to Aeris, 'Don't do that. It'll make your neck all weird.'

'Really? Try and stop me,' replied Tifa, preparing to crack it again.

Aeris held her head in place and started licking the side of Tifa's neck, blowing gently into her ear occasionally. Tifa moaned, mainly because Aeris was also moving her hips in a circular motion.

'Aeris… Oh… that feels so good… Aeris…' began Tifa, bucking her hips to Aeris' carefully placed fingers about her chest and gyrating hips.

'Yes, my love?' inquired Aeris.

'The door is opening,' Tifa managed to gasp.

Aeris leapt off her immediately and was able to cover herself just in time before Marlene plodded in their room.

'Good morning!' she chirped, failing to notice how red in the face Tifa was.

Marlene turned to yell out the door, 'THEY'RE AWAKE! YOU OWE ME PANCAKES!'

Tifa and Aeris burst out laughing, but were promptly silenced by Yuffie's reply, 'DID YOU KNOCK FIRST?'

No, she had not knocked, and luckily for Tifa's better hearing and she had also spotted the door opening from the corner of her eye.

'Sorry,' apologised Marlene sheepishly.

'That's alright dear, but next time, as Yuffie said, knock. Please,' replied Aeris.

Tifa nodded furiously, 'Y..yeah, don't forget to knock!'

Marlene gave her a funny look, 'Well, ok. Breakfast is ready, eggs on toast! Sunny side up, but Yuffie has to make me pancakes as well. Would you like pancakes too?'

'Oh, just the egg on toast is fine for me, Marlene dear,' announced Aeris, grasping for underwear from the drawer next to their bed.

'Hm, pancakes as well would be great. I'm starving!' exclaimed Tifa, patting Marlene on the head.

'Ok! And oh, by the way, last night I heard some very noisy cats outside your room. Maybe you should tell the council or neighbours or something. Did they wake you?' mentioned Marlene, just before going out of the bedroom.

Tifa went bright red again, thankfully Aeris had a reply, 'Oh, yes. They DID wake us up, thank you for reminding me Marlene.'

Marlene nodded and went. Tifa slammed her face into her pillow, 'I so cannot live in the same house as a minor….'

'Now, now. Just because she heard, doesn't mean she knows where the noise is coming from. She thought it was cats after all. What I am more worried about is if Yuffie knows,' murmured Aeris.

Tifa paled at the thought, 'NO! I'll never hear the end of it from her!'

Aeris laughed, 'I'm sure it was only Marlene, come on, let's go to breakfast.'

She went to open the door.

'Hang on. I don't mind, but aren't you forgetting something?' commented Tifa, pointedly staring down at Aeris.

Aeris followed Tifa's gaze and realized that she was still only in her underwear.

'Oh geez!' exclaimed Aeris, running to the wardrobe.

'Haha! Aw, I would have loved to see their faces!' chuckled Tifa.

'No you wouldn't! You'd be just as embarrassed! Imagine Marlene copying us!' exclaimed Aeris.

'Heck! I reckon Barrett would kill me if that happened!' laughed Tifa, then realising they hadn't heard from Barrett in a while.

Aeris gave her a hug, 'I'm sure he's fine. But, we'd better ring up and check with him later, ok?'

Tifa nodded, 'Yeah, that's a good idea.'

They entered the kitchen, sniffing amazedly at Yuffie's good cooking.

'And I thought you were worried about going hungry while at Cloud's!' exclaimed Aeris.

Yuffie turned, apron smeared with jam and face covered in flour.

'Um, morning guys. Eggs on toast is easy, but pancakes…. Well, I think I need some help,' she greeted them with an awkward smile.

Tifa burst out laughing at Yuffie's woebegone features and Aeris just muffled her laughter and gave Yuffie an appreciative hug, relieving her of the flipping of pancakes.

Yuffie sighed in relief, 'Thanks Aeris.'

'No problem, no go get cleaned up,' replied Aeris.

Yuffie sidled out of the kitchen hurriedly, flinging the apron into the laundry basket as she passed the laundry. Marlene ran up from behind Tifa and leapt on her back. Tifa yelled, Marlene laughed and pulled Tifa's hair playfully, 'Horsey ride!'

'Alright! Alright!' Not so hard!' gasped Tifa, holding onto Marlene and jumping about the kitchen.

Marlene's delighted shrieks brought massive smiles to the faces of Aeris and Yuffie.

'Gosh, she's having fun!' exclaimed Yuffie.

'Yes, she is. Didn't you have horsey rides when you were little?' inquired Aeris.

Yuffie shook her head sadly, 'No, my Pa was always telling me to train, train, train! No play for me.'

Aeris flipped the last pancake and encircled Yuffie in a heart breaking hug. Yuffie even had a tear fall from her eye.

'It's alright Yuffie, you just let it out,' murmured Aeris comfortingly.

'I…I'm s-sorry, Aeris… I j-just c-can't s-stop c-crying! Isn't it s-silly?' hiccuped Yuffie.

Tifa had set Marlene down carefully and the concerned youth had rushed over to comfort her older 'sister'. Marlene wrapped her own little arms around Yuffie, 'It's ok, Yuffie. I love you.'

Yuffie laughed with sniffles interrupting, Marlene gave Tifa a bemused look, Tifa just shrugged at her.

Aeris glanced at Tifa and smiled at her, motioning with her head that Tifa ought to join the family hug also. Tifa relented and added her arms and warmth to the mix.

'Mm, what a sight we must be,' murmured Aeris.

'Ah, thanks, guys, but I think breakfast may be a little cold now,' mentioned Yuffie, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

The other three turned around and poked their food.

'Aw, you're right. It's all cold!' whined Tifa.

'Oh, you're such a baby!' exclaimed Aeris, casting a tiny fire spell on each meal and blowing it out quickly, thus resulting in a hot breakfast once more.

'Wow! I wish I could do that!' exclaimed Marlene, tucking into her pancakes.

'When you are in highschool, that's when you can learn magic. Hang on! Leave the pancakes for last!' exclaimed Tifa.

Marlene pouted, but complied. The phone rang as soon as Tifa was about to take her last bite of the fluffy pancakes. She growled and stomped off to retrieve the phone. Aeris sipped her orange juice as Tifa came back in.

'That was Barrett. He's coming over, says he's got a surprise,' Tifa informed them.

Aeris clapped her hands, 'Well, that's wonderful!'

'Yay! Daddy's coming to visit! Oh no! Does that mean I have to go home? I don't want to go yet!' exclaimed Marlene.

'Well, you have to go home some time. Barrett has surely missed you,' said Aeris, stroking Marlene's hair.

'Oh, ok, if you put it that way…' replied Marlene, just happy that Barrett was visiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Barrett was quite jumpy as he fiddled with his collar and nervously pressed the doorbell. His red headed companion shook her head, 'Really, Barrett, what are you so nervous about? You're just saying hi and collecting your daughter right? I ought to be more nervous than you!'

'Sez you, but you ain't got a daughter whose gonna be assessing and comparing you to her aunties parenting!' retorted Barrett.

'Yes, well, at least you aren't back from the dead,' murmured the red head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'll get it!' yelled Yuffie, Marlene raced her to the door.

'Daddy! So good to see you! I've had so much fun!' squealed Marlene, leaping into Barrett's open arms.

Barrett immediately forgot all his worries as his daughter hugged him so lovingly.

Yuffie glanced at the woman, 'Yo, Barrett! Who's you're friend?'

A scream came from behind, 'JESSIE!'

**Kinda short chapter, compared to my usual, or is it? I dunno, it felt shorter, but I felt that this was a good place to leave you hanging! But don't worry; the next chapter shouldn't be too far away. Well? Still keeping up to expectations? Not much happening, I know, but it's more of a setting up chapter. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**There, chapter 16 is complete. I was naughty, I really shouldn't have tried to finish this chapter before end of exams… SO you had better appreciate this chapter! Hee hee, nah, read and tell me what you think. That's all that counts.**

'I can't believe it! I thought you died! I thought the pillar collapsed on you!' screamed Tifa, enveloping Jessie in a bone crushing hug.

Aeris curiously took a good look at Jessie; she had fiery red hair, a nice body considering she was meant to have been crushed and a sweet smile. She glanced at the delighted Barrett, who was giving Marlene all sorts of lollies.

'Aeris, thanks for looking after Marlene, I'm all sorted out now. We are going to be living with Cloud,' Barrett informed Aeris.

'Oh, is that why. I guess moving takes a while and can bore children. But I don't see why it took that long!' replied Aeris.

Barrett scratched his chin, 'Yea, well, da foo took on a job and asked me to help him, it ended up being illegal, so figured, since da money was good, I'd help, but not wit Marlene around, jus in case.'

Aeris nodded sagely, 'Hmm, sounds like something Cloud might do, accidentally of course!'

'Yea, the bloody stupid foo. AH! Marlene, don't copy me, okay?' flustered Barrett.

Marlene just laughed and went to hug Aeris, 'I'm glad I was able to come over, can I come again later?'

Aeris beamed at her, 'Why of course Marlene, just remember that you must always tell your Daddy that you are coming and remember to ring us, just in case we are out shopping or something.'

'Okay, I'll remember,' agreed Marlene.

Aeris went to place her hands on Tifa's shoulders as the old friends came apart.

'You want to introduce me to your friend?' she asked politely.

Tifa turned and grinned, 'Yeah! Sorry, um. Aeris, this is Jessie. Jessie, this is my girlfriend Aeris.'

'Oh my gosh! You have a girlfriend! Wow, that's sweet. Um… Good going Teef! Haha, um, yeah. Seriously though, you're really pretty Aeris! She's a keeper Teef!' gushed Jessie.

Aeris picked out her stammering. She knew there was a problem, but wasn't willing to push it in front of Tifa, who seemed to be so elated at the fact that her friend was not dead. Aeris glanced at the uncomfortable Barrett; she knew that he knew what was the matter.

'You must stay for dinner,' said Aeris.

'Oh yeah! You SO want to taste Aeris' cooking! It's the best!' piped up Marlene.

Barrett let out a sound of surprise, 'I thought you liked MY cookin' Marlene!'

Marlene rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, for a guy, but Aeris' cooks way better cause she's female!'

The others laughed and Barrett grumbled, 'Okay. Fine, we'll eat here and see.'

'Wonderful! I'll start cooking now,' said Aeris, walking to the kitchen.

Tifa followed her, 'I'll help.'

Aeris turned and placed a hand on Tifa, 'No. honey. You can catch up with Jessie.'

'I'll help!' yelled Marlene, racing to glompf Aeris in a hug.

'Alright, thanks baby,' replied Tifa, kissing Aeris deeply.

Marlene tugged Tifa's hair, 'Don't squash me!'

'Haha! Sorry Marlene,' laughed Tifa, patting her head.

Tifa threw an arm around Jessie's shoulders, 'So! Tell me what happened!'

Jessie grinned at her, 'You wouldn't believe it if I told you!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jessie ended up telling her story over dinner. It appeared that a satellite dish had shielded her, however it took her several days to escape from it. She found Biggs and Wedge, Wedge had dragged himself to Biggs. Biggs gave Jessie his scarf, the one he never took off. Wedge had merely smiled at Jessie. Wedge had a massive gash on his leg and was near dead when she found them. Biggs had his leg crushed by a support beam. Jessie had tears running down her face as she ran to find help, but by the time she returned, the boys had died from exhaustion. She had screamed like there was no tomorrow. Now she was alone, Barrett, Tifa and Cloud had disappeared.

She had lost her wallet in the debris and so she had to start anew. She found some work in the next sector, driving a truck to deliver meagre supplies to the other sectors.

Eventually the news of Sephiroth started spreading. Jessie somehow knew that Avalanche had something to do with it. After all, Shinra had been blaming the explosion and collapse of the tower on Avalanche. Determined to make things right, she stormed up to Shinra headquarters and demanded to speak with Rufus, as the news also reported that President Shinra had been murdered by Sephiroth.

Surprisingly, Rufus had given her an audience. However, after listening to her plea, he ended up giving her a job. She was to help clean up the damaged sector and help give aid to the people. She hadn't been sure if he was lying to her or had ulterior motives, but he offered her substantial funding to start off with. In time she had established a fairly well working organisation.

Soon after the danger of meteor was no longer looming, Jessie had encountered Reeve who had talked with her and mentioned Barrett and the crew. Jessie couldn't believe her ears; Barrett, Tifa and Cloud were actually alive! They had saved the world! Reeve gave her the contact number for Barrett and here she was now, sitting down to dinner with Tifa and her girlfriend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris felt a tear trickle down her face. She felt Tifa give her a hug. Funny, considering it was more likely that Tifa was to cry and Aeris to comfort her.

'Da foo Reeve kept ringing at the worst times! Once it was nearly the reason Cloud's hand twitched and we nearly blew up!' exclaimed Barrett.

Marlene hit him, 'Daddy! You shouldn't play with explosives! They're dangerous!'

Barrett realised his mistake, 'Sorry darling. Forget I said that, I was just joking!'

'Uh huh, sure,' replied Marlene, giving Barrett a very sceptical look.

Barrett looked at his daughter aghast, 'What did you do to her! She's not the same as I left her!'

The three women laughed, Marlene just glared at him feeling rather insulted.

'I grew up Daddy! Remember! I won't be 6 forever!' exclaimed Marlene.

Barrett groaned in despair, how could she be his little girl if she kept outsmarting him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris and Tifa managed to convince Jessie to stay overnight with them, where Barrett convinced Marlene to go home. Marlene did so reluctantly and only under the promise that she could visit again.

'Thank you for letting me stay,' thanked Jessie, who was helping Aeris wash the dishes.

Aeris gave her a quick smile, 'That's okay! Any friend of Tifa's is a friend of mine.'

Jessie gave a brief nod, 'I'm glad.'

Aeris finished up the washing and Jessie dried the last plate, as Tifa came in.

'Hallo! You both washed up without me?' she greeted them, returning from the bathroom.

Aeris kissed her lightly, 'There was not much.'

Tifa noticed Jessie turn her head, 'Ha…. Um, sorry.'

'Oh no! Don't worry about me, I just figure that its private you know?' replied Jessie quickly.

Aeris cocked her head to one side, 'Well, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.'

Jessie gave her an unconvincing grin, 'No problem. I… ah, I guess I'm a little jealous. I wish I had someone who cared about me as much as you do Tifa.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll find them soon enough! After all, no more Sephiroth running about!' exclaimed Tifa, grabbing Jessie in a hug.

Jessie yawned, 'Oh, sorry. I am just so exhausted from my trip. You don't mind if I retire now, do you?'

Aeris and Tifa both shook their heads.

'Oh course we don't want to stop you from sleeping!' exclaimed Tifa.

Aeris went through the corridor, 'Follow me, I'll help you get ready.'

Jessie followed Aeris demurely, amazed at the woman's grace and sweetness. Here she was intruding upon their lives, and was being treated so kindly by someone she had just met. It astounded Jessie. Aeris opened up the blanket cupboard and handed Jessie several blankets and a pillow. Jessie thanked her and followed her to the guestroom.

'Thank you for your wonderful hospitality,' said Jessie.

Aeris gave her a warm smile, 'It's my pleasure, and if there's anything you need, please feel free to speak up.'

Jessie really couldn't hold it in any longer, and Aeris' sweet and loving nature was over powering her. The words pushed themselves past her lips and into the ears of Aeris, 'I… I really loved Tifa. B..but I g..g.guess I've missed my chance. Um, goodnight!'

Aeris gave her a surprised and concerned look, without missing a beat, she stepped towards Jessie and hugged her fiercely.

'Huh? Aren't you m…mad?' whispered Jessie.

Aeris released her gently, 'No, how could I be angry that Tifa touched your heart? It is wonderful, this thing we call love. It is unfortunate that you never told her, but you can't say that you regret having love for Tifa, can you?'

Jessie gave her a blank look then smiled, 'I, I suppose not. Thank you for being so understanding.'

Tifa choose this moment to appear, 'All settled then?'

She hugged Aeris from behind and gave Jessie a wink.

'Yeah, I'm all settled, thanks again for letting me stay over,' replied Jessie, regaining her composure.

Aeris nodded to her and she left with Tifa to their own room. She had surprised herself, she had thought that she'd be jealous, or worried. Yet deep in her heart she knew Tifa would always love her and never cheat on her. That was how they operated, that was they way their brains figured out life. Sure, she'd get testy whenever Harmella appeared, but that was because she was protecting Tifa from that evil, evil woman. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed how tight grip and gotten on Tifa's form as she thought angrily of their annoying neighbour.

'Aeris? Um, that hurts, are you okay?' winced Tifa, carefully prying Aeris' fingers loose.

Aeris started, 'Oh! Tifa, I'm sorry, honey. I was just having a strange thought. Let me kiss it better.'

Tifa giggled as she felt Aeris' lips caress the area where her fingers had previously been attacking. Aeris' lips were heavenly and soft, making Tifa's pain vanish.

'Oh… that feels so good, Aeris…' murmured Tifa, falling onto their bed, pulling Aeris down with her.

Aeris grinned into Tifa's skin and lavished it with more attention and affection. Tifa brought her hands up to clutched Aeris' shoulders, bringing her own lips forward to kiss Aeris' skin. Her fingers tentatively skimmed over Aeris' arm, causing a tingling sensation. Aeris squealed as Tifa's fingers attempted to rid her of her pants.

'Don't! We can't be sure if she's asleep! I doubt these walls are thick enough!' hissed Aeris.

Tifa pouted but ceased her fiddling. She grumbled and proceeded to change into her pyjamas, sulkily avoiding Aeris' gaze. Aeris tutted sympathetically, 'Oh, honey. Don't be like that.'

Aeris changed quickly and leapt into the bed beside Tifa, and kissed her gently, shoulders first, then cheeks and finally lips. Tifa moaned into the kiss, unable to continue her silent treatment any longer. No, she was just playing; there were no hard feelings between them. Tifa clutched Aeris to her, if being naughty was out of the question, then she'd take advantage of being allowed to touch as much skin as she wanted.

'I want you…' muttered Tifa throatily, as Aeris kissed her way down her neck.

Aeris lifted her head to kiss her nose, 'I know Tifa darling, but I don't think we'd be very good hosts if we were to have mind blowing sex when your friend is not but a room away. We might scar her or worse, make her leave and I know you need more time to go over old times, hm?'

Tifa nodded, sneaking one last kiss before settling under the covers.

'I love you,' she whispered as sleep whittled at her mind.

'I love you too, Tifa,' replied Aeris, snuggling down to plant her face nuzzled into Tifa's side.

**Liking this? Annoyed by this? Frustrated? Tell! Review and be glad that you have aided in my continuation of this long running Tifa/Aeris fic. Particularly tell me what you think of Jessie's appearance. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I finally gave in and decided to post up this chapter. I suppose it will be good in the sense that you guys have something to read and I can start anew with the next chapter, making this whole series either a lot more interesting in a scary way or choose another path to take. Well, enjoy. **

Jessie awoke to the sounds of Yuffie training, much too loudly, the grunts and yells of the girl attacking the hapless punching bag shocked Jessie. She swore that when Tifa had told her that the quiet ninja girl was actually loud and rambunctious, but hadn't believed her. Now she could. She admired Tifa and Aeris' effort to get Yuffie back into school, sharing their feeling of lack of education to have stunted their job prospects earlier in life. However, she herself had carved a niche in society for herself. Her salary wasn't paying as much as Rufus Shinra ever made in a month, but it was enough for her to live comfortably.

She went to the backdoor and peered through the flyscreen to watch Yuffie's assault on the punching bag. She cringed at the horrendously loud 'thock' of Yuffie's foot connecting with the punching bag. Yuffie howled in pain and fell to the ground, she had positioned her foot wrong and kicked the bag in a way that at connection, she had dislocated her ankle. 'Shit,' muttered Jessie, racing out to help the young ninja girl.

'You know, you ought to be more careful, can't be fighting monsters then losing your footing and placing yourself in a not so pretty pickle, now can we?' said Jessie hurriedly, gently easing Yuffie's foot out of her shoe.

Yuffie merely sat there shocked and dumbfounded. Jessie had been watching her and she didn't even know it. Yuffie felt her cheeks burn as she realised that she still would require so many years of training. She cringed as Jessie handled her foot, though gently and wondered how this gentle woman could be a friend of Tifa's. Of course, lately she had been seeing a very lovey dovey gentle side of Tifa, since her hooking up with Aeris. 'Thanks,' murmured Yuffie, still embarrassed.

Jessie smiled warmly, 'It's nothing. Now, let's see if you can hobble to the kitchen.'

She assisted Yuffie to lean on her and they made their way slowly to where the wafting aroma of Aeris' cooking was causing instant salivation.

'God that smells great Aeris!' groaned Yuffie.

Aeris turned and gave a shriek, throwing the pan of pancakes up in the air and it clattered to the floor as she rushed over to coddle Yuffie, much to the amusement of Jessie and Tifa. 'Aeris! I'm okay! Geez Mum!' muttered Yuffie, blushing even more furiously.

'Why was I not informed that you were injured!?' demanded Aeris.

Tifa laughed slightly, but was silenced by a glare from Aeris. Jessie put up her hands in defence, 'Aeris! It's okay, she just sprained her ankle is all. Over exerting herself in some training. Can we get some ice please?'

Tifa got up and went to the freezer just as Aeris was about slip on the fallen pancakes. Tifa chucked an icepack at Jessie who caught it with ease, and then she caught Aeris as she gave a shriek of surprise and fell. 'Whoops, careful there, baby. Don't want you hurting yourself or anything now,' chuckled Tifa.

Aeris frowned, 'Yes well, if everyone would sit down and eat, I'll be a lot more content.'

'Well, it's good to see that Yuffie is in good hands. Haha, I'm surprised Barrett didn't beg for you to raise Marlene,' commented Jessie.

Tifa punched Jessie playfully, 'He's not THAT bad! Besides, Marlene would get sad about it eventually.'

Jessie looked at her quizzically, 'Have you both ever considered adopting?'

'Why would we? We have a kid right here!' laughed Tifa, pointing at Yuffie, whose face had syrup dripping off.

Yuffie gave her an expression of mock anger, poking her tongue out and then diving straight back into her pancakes.

Aeris touched Tifa's face, 'I guess we never really thought about children. Why do you ask?'

'Oh, I just figured that you'd be the type to want them. You seem so motherly,' replied Jessie.

Aeris smiled her very maternally radiant smile and proved Jessie's point to Tifa and Yuffie. Yuffie scarfed the last piece down before adding, 'I see what you mean.'

'Aeris has always been like that, ever since I met her. She's always made sure that the team was well rested and all that. She was after all, the main healer,' stated Tifa.

Aeris raised her hand, 'Um, since when did this conversation become about me?'

Tifa grinned and kissed her cheek, 'It's because we love you. You're very goddess like.'

Aeris blushed and rolled her eyes, then proceeded to eat her portion of pancakes. The others joined her, though Yuffie was now chugging a litre of orange juice. 'Woah, Yuf! Just exactly how hard _were_ you training this morning?' exclaimed Tifa.

Jessie laughed, 'Very hard. So hard she broke the bag, it was leaking sand.'

The doorbell rang yet again, much to Aeris' annoyance. 'No way. No way in hell. You have got to be kidding me!' she exclaimed and ranted on her way to the door.

Sure enough, Harmella's face appeared behind the door. Aeris frowned, 'What do you want now? A cup of sugar? Or maybe a bowl of please-just-leave-us-the-hell-alone?!'

Harmella rolled her eyes, 'You are so aggressive Aeris, if I didn't know any better, I would say that turned me on. I just wanted to introduce myself to that lovely redhead that appeared at your doorstep yesterday.'

'What makes you think I'll let you do that, let alone enter my house?' asked Aeris, dangerously quiet.

Harmella gestured past her, 'No need.'

Aeris turned to see Tifa and Jessie curiously wandering over. Tifa crinkled her nose at Harmella, 'Oh, it's you.'

'Surely I'm not such a terrible neighbour?' began Harmella, eyeing Jessie with great interest.

'Oh, I don't know about that. I always had a pretty bad impression of you ever since you tried to hit on my girlfriend and then Yuffie and very possibly Marlene...! Please just freaking leave already,' said Aeris through gritted teeth.

Harmella made a move to walk through the door, but Aeris barred her way. 'Have it your way, but don't be fooled. She's a looker and well, I like what I see,' sang Harmella, sashaying back to her house.

Jessie gazed after her in a daze, 'Who was that?'

'Our evil, and unfortunately not dead neighbour,' replied Aeris flatly.

Jessie giggled, 'Wow, this is a whole new side of you I never thought could exist.'

Tifa scratched her head, 'Well, when it comes to Harmella, Aeris is... more than uncomfortable and can get very catty. Or maybe, just protective. Well, that's how Mums are!'

'I see,' replied Jessie, grinning.

Aeris fumed silently, visualising herself blasting Harmella into oblivion. Heck, she'd probably resurrected Sephiroth just to get him to Super Nova her! Tifa gave her shoulder a quick, loving squeeze. Aeris turned and pecked her on the cheek, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' was the simply reply from Tifa.

Jessie cocked her head for a moment then dashed off back into the kitchen. Tifa grinned in gratefulness, leaning in to brush her lips against Aeris' to help her forget her angst. Aeris leaned against Tifa's strong, lithe body, grateful for the warmth and care that she emitted, grateful for the sense of security she exuded too. Tifa kissed her cheeks and lips again lightly, 'Feel any better?'

Aeris nodded, wiping a small tear, 'Yes thank you Tifa. I love you so much and you remind me why every day.'

Tifa blushed, 'I try.'

Aeris pressed her face against Tifa's chest and then looked up and engaged Tifa in a passionate lip lock. It was fairly chaste with no tongues, but passionate none the less. 'I'm okay now...' trailed Aeris, her face becoming a mask of livid fury.

This freaked Tifa out, but as soon as she looked in the direction of Aeris' gaze, she immediately understood. Harmella was peeking through the window. She had actually dared to look. Tifa vaguely wondered if this woman seriously had no life of her own or was simply a masochist, in a bad way...

Before Tifa could recover from shock, she barely registered that Aeris was headed straight for the front door, probably to give Harmella a good ass whupping. As much as their horribly nosy neighbour deserved an ass whupping, Tifa doubted the other neighbours would see it that way. She managed to grab Aeris round her waist just as she was about to leave the threshold of their property. 'Woah there,' murmured Tifa.

Aeris glowered at the smirking Harmella who just sauntered back to her house. Tifa kept an eye out to make sure she actually went back into the house before she lead Aeris back to their domain. Yuffie was at the door, a confused look, 'What's wrong? Are you okay Aeris?'

Tifa nudged her lover inside, 'Aeris is okay. She's just.. a little agitated. Help me clean up breakfast, won't you Yuf?'

Yuffie shrugged in agreement, 'Of course. Oh, and Jessie's in the guestroom reading that log you kept during our quest against Sephiroth.'

Tifa nodded. She turned back to gaze at her silent love, 'Aeris?'

Aeris clutched Tifa in a moment of dramatic urgency, 'I don't like this aspect of me. I can't even control myself.'

Tifa stroked her hair gently, rocking her in a soothing manner, 'But she's not dead, nor is she draped across a bunch of spikes, so other than you being understandably mad and annoyed at that woman, I don't think anyone would begrudge you a desire of wanting to slash her tyres. Honest.'

Aeris shook her head, 'It's not just that. I didn't tell you before, but the other night I had a horrid nightmare, I was actually mutilating her body. The wounds were so fresh and enticing me to make some more... Knives were strewn before me... It was horrible... and just now. When I realised that she was there watching... I had this thought, what if I had taken one of Yuffie's shurinkens and tortured Harmella for days, whittling away at her face, until only her stupid grin was left... oh Gaia. I can't believe I'm telling you this.'

Tifa was again in shock, unsure of how to answer or what to even say to such a revelation, 'Nightmares? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought they were silly, but I fear that this is more than just horrendous nightmares...' breathed Aeris.

Tifa screwed up her brow in confusion, 'But why you? Why now and why at all? Are you sure this isn't just built up stress from our great battle?'

Aeris shook her head, 'I don't know. I can't think why this is happening... And it can't be Sephiroth, not only did Cloud finish him, but... even he wouldn't do this. For that short moment that I was most strongly conversing with the planet about him... There was no indication that he would plague anybody with horrid dreams for he was tortured that way himself. It can't be because I'm an Ancient is it? I thought the Ancients were peaceful people...'

Tifa didn't let Aeris gather such horrific thoughts any longer. She touched Aeris's forehead lightly, then flicked her with playful gusto, 'Don't be silly! We barely know anything about the Ancients, but what I do know is that you are one and you are the most beautiful and most gentle person in the whole wide world and I love you. It's just a dream. And well... she is a VERY horrible person who I admit have considered throttling to death. So come on, if you start wanting to massacre the neighbour, then we might have a problem.'

For a moment, Tifa felt her heart stop, wondering if her ploy had worked. She really didn't know how to go about discussing this new sleep trouble of Aeris', but she knew that lamenting about it wasn't going to do her girlfriend any good. She breathed a quick sigh of relief as Aeris gave a shadow of a smile. 'I suppose you're right. I don't know. I guess it just scared me, the idea of it... Thank you Tifa, I will not think about it anymore, instead I'll focus on getting Yuffie to do her homework. Maths in particular,' said Aeris, winking at the mention of homework as Tifa gave a look of disgust.

'Eurgh! Maths! Poor Yuffie!' Tifa exclaimed.

to be continued...

**So…. is it still interesting? Review and let me know. And yes, I know the word count is pretty pathetic…. pout **


End file.
